Childhood Remix
by metaldragon67
Summary: We all know that Inuyasha had a hard past before Kagome saved him, but what would have happened if he knew her before she met him on the sacred tree? Would his life still have sucked? Or would she make him grow into a whole new man? Helped by Lorrin.
1. Blaze of no hope and a friend

Childhood Remix

Disclaimer: This is an "Inuyasha" fanfiction. I have not stolen the idea and I have not taken claim to the show. It is not now nor has it ever been mine. Enjoy! 

Chapter 1: Blaze of no hope and a friend…

It had happened to him again. Inuyasha ran home completely and utterly _pissed off_. His fifth birthday was going awful. All day there had been things going wrong left and right. First he was caught sniping an apple, then some kids pushed him into a pond, and he can't swim! Then some birds cased and pecked him until he was bleeding every which way, and now he was running for his life! "Come…on…you can…make it!" he managed between pants as he climbed the steps up to the observation tower. His house was huge with his mother being a princess and all, but his favorite place in the entire palace, was the smallest room. There was a single tower with large winding stairs and a single window that looked over the entire village. It was beautiful, but he wasn't going to be appreciating the beauty this time. Being seen in the village wasn't his best move… Hearing the barks getting closer, the small hanyou sped up. As soon as one of the guards saw him, he thought the worst. Thinking he was protecting the village, the guard decided to chase off the "vermin" that was Inuyasha. Having some German Sheppards chase after the boy would make him fear dogs…probably for the rest of his life, but for right now, he was trying to stay in one piece. Climbing the stairs two at a time, Inuyasha managed to get through the door and slam it shut. The dogs pounded against the door, ramming it to see if they could knock it down.

An hour later, the slamming stopped and the sun was going down. His mother wanted him home by sundown, and he didn't want to worry her. Technically he was home, but she wouldn't know where his was. So Inuyasha climbed off the windowsill and made his way to the door. Opening it slightly, he listened intently. Hearing nothing, Inuyasha walked slowly out of the observation tower. All of a sudden, with a loud bang of the door, he watched in horror as the dogs came back from their light doze. Inuyasha scrambled for the door as the dogs closed in. Finally getting the door open, Inuyasha bolted inside and went to close the door. He wasn't fast enough he realized as the dogs burst through the door. The hanyou went running over to the window and inspected the drop down. Realizing that the fall was too high to bounce back from, Inuyasha tried to move the furthest he could from the mongrels trying to get at him. Panic spiked through his as he felt a jaw clamp down on his leg. Letting out a scream, he was dragged to the ground. Dogs surrounded him as teeth dug into his arms and wrists. One dog got right over him and clamed its mouth down right on his neck. No longer able to emit a scream, Inuyasha struggled as hard as he could to get away, but there were more dogs than him. He almost lost all hope until his mother came running in. "Get off my son!" she screeched as she came to my aid with a large brick in hand. The old lookout tower and been crumbling for a while, and she probably got it from a piece of the ones that had already fell. Scaring away most of the dogs with the large rock, she managed to get the last dog off Inuyasha, and he could breathe again.

Izayoi was covering Inuyasha head to toe in bandages as she looked at each of the gashing running through him. Cradling the poor boy in her arms she wept. "My baby, my little boy, how could they do this to you!?" she sobbed.

"Mom, I'm fine," Inuyasha attempted.

"No you're not! Those cruel men will pay for what they did to you!"

"Mom, please, I don't want you to get hurt. Please, stay out of it! I can handle myself!"

"You're only four!"

"I'm five," Inuyasha muttered under his breath.

"Yes, I remember, I got you something," Izayoi said smiling.

Inuyasha looked up. "Yeah? What is it?"

"Close your eyes," she commanded as she headed out of the room.

As she came back in, Inuyasha scrunched up his nose. It smelled like soot, just like his Robe of the Fire Rat. "Can I look yet?" he asked.

"Yep, open your eyes," Izayoi commanded as Inuyasha obeyed. Looking up, he saw his mother hand him a belt. It was the same fabric as his kimono, and it helped him keep his pants up.

"Another piece of dad I presume,"

"Yes, he had a bit of a difficulty holding up his pants,"

"I know what ya mean,"

"It's _you_, Inuyasha,"

"Yeah, yeah,"

"Now then, time for bed," his mother said as he let out a groan.

"Fine,"

"Okay, do you want me to sing you a lullaby?"

"Mom, I'm too big for that!"

"Is that a yes?"

"Yes please," Inuyasha said as he hopped into bed.

"_Rock a by baby,_

_On the treetop,_

_When the wind blows,_

_The cradle will rock,_

_When the bough breaks,_

_The cradle will fall,_

_And down will come baby,_

_Cradle and all,_" Izayoi finished as Inuyasha curled into a little ball. She kissed him on the forehead and stayed there a little longer until she heard a commotion from outside. Inuyasha sat up and looked toward the front door. Since he couldn't make it up the stairs, his mother set him up a mat downstairs.

"Someone's trying to get in," Inuyasha said. Izayoi got up, but as soon as she made it to her feet, the door was slammed open revealing the angry village folks.

"What do you want!?" she nearly shouted in anger.

"We want that beast you call a son! We are sick of seeing him around, and we want him gone!" the leader of the mob shouted.

"Inuyasha, go and hide somewhere safe," Izayoi whispered to her son.

"But mama,"

"Go!"

Inuyasha turned and ran. But unbeknownst to Izayoi, he stayed behind the wall. Thinking her boy was out of the house, Izayoi turned back to the leader. "Move out of our way!" she shouted.

"No, you want him, you're going to have to go through me!" Izayoi snarled.

"Not a problem," she said nonchalantly as she got an arrow ready. Inuyasha gasped causing Izayoi to spin around at the sound. The leader took that moment to let go of the arrow. It hit Izayoi back with a crack as she fell to the ground.

"Mother!" Inuyasha shouted as he went running over to her.

"Set the house aflame!" the leader shouted. And before he knew it, licking, red flames surrounded Inuyasha. He tried to move his mother to a safe place, but he was having difficulties picking her up. He grabbed the Robe of the Fire Rat and dragged his mother out of the burning house. Sent into a coughing fit, Inuyasha keeled over trying to get away from the smoke. He finally made his way out and got his mother to the side of a lake.

"Mama? Mama? Can you hear me?" Inuyasha asked as he splashed some cold water on her. Getting no response, Inuyasha listened for her heart. Again getting nothing, Inuyasha let his tears fall. "No! I failed you! Please, mama, please forgive me!"

Inuyasha stayed by his mother for a longer while before starting to dig. The least he could do was make her a grave. As he set his mother down in the hole and covered her back up, he started looking for a stone through his moist eyes. Finding something suitable, he brought it over and carved his mother's name in the surface with his claws. He set the stone at the front of her grave and said a quick prayer before settling down next to it.

Half way through the night, Inuyasha woke up to the smell of demons. He jumped to his feet as he heard them close in on him. Suddenly, a horde burst through the brush and sent Inuyasha on a run for his life. Again. Tripping, he cursed himself and got up as quick as possible before slipping down under a ledge. The coast was finally clear and Inuyasha stated to climb onto the lip he was under. He sat leaning against a log and breathed hard for a few moments before cocking his ears to face a noise he had heard. Thinking it was nothing, Inuyasha let out a breath that he was unaware of holding. "Hello there," a small voice piped.

"AH!" Inuyasha screamed as he smacked the offending demon.

"Whoa, whoa, don't worry. My name is Myouga, and I am to be your mentor,"

"Grr…" **SMACK!** "And why should I believe you!?"

The small flea puffed back to his original shape. "Your father wanted me to help you through life,"

"Prove it!"

"Your name is Inuyasha. You are five. Your mother's name is Izayoi,"

"All you've proved is that you're a stalker," Inuyasha bit out with attitude.

"Really, your father commanded me to watch over you after his death,"

"And where have you been my whole life!?"

"I was trying to find you,"

"I don't need a mentor!"

"Well you have one anyway. Now M'lord, where do you wish to go now that your home is out of the question?"

**SMACK!**

"And don't call me 'M'lord'!"

"But M'l- Inuyasha, where do you suppose would be safest?"

"I dunno, but if you're really a friend of my father's, and you _really_ wanna help me, then you're welcome," Inuyasha practically snarled. He wasn't used to being nice.

"You're going to be that trusting?" Myouga asked warily.

"Well, I figure if you aren't my friend, I mean, there's not much a flea can do to me,"

"As much as I resent that, I guess you're right. Looks like you have a new friend, M'lord!"

Inuyasha would've gotten mad at what he had been called, but he was too caught up with what the flea had said. "Friend?" Inuyasha smiled. "My first friend…"

**And there's the first chapter! I liked this idea, and even though I'm working on another one, I figured I could give the Inuyasha fans something too. Tell me what you think, and I'll update soon!**


	2. The centipede that brought a smile

Childhood Remix

Disclaimer: This is an "Inuyasha" fanfiction. I have not stolen the idea and I have not taken claim to the show. It is not now nor has it ever been mine. Enjoy! 

Chapter 2: The centipede that brought a smile…

~End dream~

The seven-year-old, Inuyasha, woke with a start. Other than making his first and now only friend, his fifth birthday had been a disaster and it still haunted his memories from time to time. "M'lord?" he heard Myouga ask from his perch on Inuyasha's shoulder.

"I'm fine," Inuyasha replied as he turned on his side to go back to sleep. His ears shot strait up when he heard a girl scream. He sat up and listened carefully as he heard it sound off again. He bolted off from his spot on the ground. Panting from the run and looking through a bush, Inuyasha saw a girl with pitch-black hair. She was moving away from whatever she was afraid of. Inuyasha was by her side in an instant. "What's wrong?" he asked quietly but urgently.

"AH!" the girl shrieked as she whirled around to face Inuyasha.

Inuyasha pinned his ears to his head in pain. "Relax!" he snapped.

"Ce-centipede!"

Inuyasha pricked up one of his ears. "S'cuse me?"

"Right there!" she pointed to where the insect lay.

"You're afraid…of a centipede?" he asked with disbelief.

"Mhm, now get rid of it!" she shouted as she hid behind him.

"Fine," Inuyasha granted as he went to step on the offending creature.

"No!"

The boy stumbled backwards. "What!?" he snapped.

"Don't kill it!"

"Then what do you want me to do with it!?"

"Put it somewhere safe, but away from me,"

The hanyou grumbled as he picked up the centipede. Coming back into the clearing, he noticed that the girl was still there. "There," he said gruffly.

"Is it gone?" the girl asked hopeful.

"Yeah," he said.

"Oh thank you!" she granted as she gave him a soft hug.

"You're hugging me?" Inuyasha asked in surprise.

"Yeah," she said as she pulled back.

"Why?"

"I needed some way to repay you. I'm sorry, but I don't have any money…"

"No it's fine, I was just surprised is all," he said as she smiled and held out her hand.

"I'm Kagome," she said happily.

Inuyasha just stared at her hand. "Oh," he said simply as he went to leave.

"Well?" she asked sweetly.

"Well what?" Inuyasha grouched.

"What's your name?" she said still smiling and holding out her hand for him to take.

Inuyasha stopped. _First she was more afraid of a bug than me, then she hugged me, and now she wants to know my name? It _must_ be a trap_, he thought as he glared at Kagome. "Inuyasha," he said finally.

"Nice to meet you," she said with the same smile.

"You too," Inuyasha replied barely coherent as he went to leave again. However, Kagome stood in front of him. "What!?" he barked.

Kagome extended her hand to him persistently. Still, the hanyou just stared at her hand. She rolled her eyes. "You're _supposed_ to shake it," she said as if Inuyasha were stupid.

"I know!" he snapped.

"Well then?"

"Well then what?"

"Well then_ shake it,_" she said extending her arm more.

"Grr…fine!" he barked as he grabbed her hand gruffly and gave it a curt up and down motion.

"No, no, that will never do," Kagome said as she gently took his hand. Wrapping her other hand around theirs', she shook gently. Amber met chocolate as they stared at each other.

"Can I go _now_?" Inuyasha asked breaking the silence.

Kagome seemed to think for a moment. "Where are you going?"

"Back to sleep,"

"Out here?"

"Where else?" he asked gruffly.

"But doesn't it get lonely out here?"

"I'm more of a loner anyway,"

"Well…doesn't it get cold?"

"I guess, but it's nothing I can't handle,"

"Why don't you come home with me?"

Inuyasha paled. "But don't you live in a village?"

Kagome nodded.

"With humans?"

Kagome nodded.

"I don't think that's such a good idea,"

"Why, are you scared?" Kagome asked not meaning to sound taunting.

"I ain't scared of nothing!"

"Well then?"

"Do you think you could finish your 'well then's for once?" Inuyasha ground out.

Kagome sighed. "Well then why don't you come stay with me?"

"Humans don't like me much," Inuyasha stated solemnly. Kagome tilted her head to the left and furrowed her eyebrows.

"But why?" she asked. In answer, Inuyasha just twitched his ears. "Oh my gosh!" Inuyasha flinched from her voice with sadness. "They're _adorable_!"

"…Huh?"

"Can I touch them!?" she asked with big, innocent, and excited eyes.

"Wha- don't you get it!? These are the ears of a beast!"

"…Puppies aren't beasts…"

"Well no, bu- whoa! Puppy?"

Kagome covered her mouth with wide eyes. "I'm so sorry! _Kitties _aren't beasts!" she exclaimed with a happy look thinking she had fixed everything.

Inuyasha snarled. "That's even worse! I'm a _dog_, not a puppy and most definitely not a cat!"

"Dog?"

"Yeah, got a problem?"

"Well it's just you're so young,"

"So?"

"So, doesn't that mean you're still a pup?"

Inuyasha thought about it for a moment before blushing. "Well…yeah, I guess…"

"See? So you _are_ a puppy!"

"I wouldn't be talking! I mean, how old are _you_!?"

"Five," she answered with a smile.

"See!? I'm two whole years older than you!"

"So? I don't care," she said losing her smile in favor for confusion.

Inuyasha sighed. "Go home," he ordered harshly.

"But aren't you coming with?"

"I told you, I don't belong there," he said as he started walking away again.

"Then I'll stay with you," Kagome replied as she ran over to him.

Inuyasha stopped short and stared at the irritating girl. "Why are you _really_ doing this?" he asked. To his surprise, Kagome actually blushed.

"I'm afraid," she admitted.

"Afraid of what?" Inuyasha snapped.

"Walking alone in the woods. I came out here looking for my older sister, but then that centipede came out and I got scared," she said as her blush deepened.

Inuyasha's expression softened. "Oh," he said quietly. He too was afraid of the forest once. He understood, but there was no way that he was letting her come with him. Nor was he going to go back with her. He couldn't let her get close to him. Even one night would be bad. _She'll end up just like mom_, he thought sadly as he quickly disguised it. "Well, you better get a move on then, and fast. You don't wanna get caught and eaten do ya?" Inuyasha said as he walked away. Kagome watched his form go into the shadows and looked up to the stars with fear in her eyes. She couldn't move.

As Inuyasha walked back to "camp", he was starting to feel guilty. _The only time you've ever felt guilty before was when mom was- no! Don't think about that! Why do you _always_ think about her on a night like this?_ Inuyasha asked himself though he knew the answer. It was his seventh birthday, the anniversary of his mother's death.

His thoughts were brought to a halt as "camp" came into view. "M'lord?" he heard Myouga asked as he came into the flea's line of vision.

"What?" he snapped.

"Who was it?"

"Some girl,"

"Why was she screaming?"

"She was scared by some bug," he answered with a look of disgust.

"Well as long as she wasn't hurt,"

"Nope, what can a bug do?"

"Nothing I guess," Myouga said with a bit of anger. He was a bug too after all!

"Exactly,"

"Well good night then, M'lord,"

"G'night," Inuyasha replied as he curled into a ball to go to sleep. However, all he could do was listen to his friend's soft snores. Inuyasha tossed and turned, but no matter what he did, he couldn't get back to sleep. He was feeling guilty. He hated being afraid, and yet he left that little girl out there to face her fear alone. He was feeling hypocritical. Making up his mind, he got up and walked down the same path he went down to find Kagome before. He kept going even though he thought his legs were going to give out from fatigue. Finally, he came across the clearing to see Kagome sitting in the dirt. He could smell the salty-sweet sent of tears and decided he would be nice to her…for now. "Are you okay?" he asked softly so he wouldn't scare her. She jumped nonetheless.

"Yes," she said quietly as she dried her eyes. Inuyasha kneeled beside her and offered her his hand. Kagome just stared at it dumbly.

Mocking her, Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "You're _supposed_ to take it," he said.

"I know," Kagome said quietly. "But I thought you didn't want me with you…"

"I know what it feels like to be scared, I wanna help you," he said. With a small smile, Kagome grabbed his hand and he pulled her to her feet. They both started their way to his "camp".

"So if you're two years older than me, you must be seven," Kagome said to break the awkward silence between them. At Inuyasha's nod, she continued. "When's your birthday?" she asked. No matter how innocent Kagome thought she was being, Inuyasha flinched.

"Today," he answered solemnly.

"Why so sad? I'm always happy when it's my birthday. Does anyone celebrate it with you?"

Inuyasha gave a curt nod. "Yeah, my friend tried once," he said.

"Tried?"

"Yeah, I don't like to celebrate it,"

"Why?"

"I have some bad memories,"

"Like what?"

"Like nothing!" he snarled. He calmed down a bit before sighing. He probably scared her. Looking at her, he was surprised that she only looked sad. "I didn't scare you?"

"No, I just wanted to know,"

"Sorry," Inuyasha said before his eyes went wide. Had he just apologized!? He never did that, and he didn't know why he felt like being nice to this girl. He found himself in love with the color of her eyes. And her scent was as sweet as daffodils themselves. _That was really prissy_, he thought with a frown. He tried to shake these feelings, but when she grabbed his hand and pushed herself into him because she heard a wolf howl, he found it impossible. He was…_happy_. This was a new emotion to him. These last couple of years, he barely found himself smiling. Actually, since that day exactly two years ago, he _hasn't_ smiled. Not once. "Don't be scared," Inuyasha started.

"Why?"

He wasn't sure if this would work. She hadn't shown any fear toward him yet, but this could make things worse. But he gave it a try. "Because I'm here," he said softly.

Kagome flashed a smile to Inuyasha that he thought should be illegal. "Thank you. I feel much better now," she said as she moved a bit away from him. Although, she and Inuyasha held hands the rest of the way.

When they got to "camp", Inuyasha worried about Myouga. She hadn't been scared of him, but what about a full-fledged demon? He didn't want to find out, so he walked as quietly as possible. Not quite quiet enough as he heard, "M'lord?"

Inuyasha ignored the small voice, but Kagome had heard it too. "What was that?" she asked trying to stay calm. He had told her not to be scared, and she didn't want to be.

"What was what?" Inuyasha lied as he inconspicuously stepped on Myouga with a soft crunch. "You really are weird aren't you?"

"Hey!" Kagome yelled in anger.

"Well," Inuyasha started. In actuality, he was surprised she could be angry at all, though he didn't sound it. "You're hearing things and you're not afraid of me," he finished as she lay down on his bed. _His_ bed! Inuyasha growled softly until she spoke again.

"Why should I be scared? I mean you're just like me except your ears aren't on the side of your head," she stated with a yawn. She would never know how much that one little sentence had meant to Inuyasha. His mother had died because he was different, but this one little girl had just said that he was the same. He wanted to say something to Kagome, but when he turned to her, he found her asleep…on _his_ bed. But suddenly, he wasn't angry about it anymore. And right before he fell asleep, an alien sensation came: the smallest upturn of his lips.

**And there's chapter two. Sorry it took so long to get out there. I couldn't find any time to type it. Then when I got the chapter finished and saved, the computer deleted the file, so I had to write everything. _Again_. GAH! I'M SO MAD! But here you are, and I hope you enjoy. Tell me what you think and I'll try to update soon.**


	3. The sister

Childhood Remix

Disclaimer: This is an "Inuyasha" fanfiction. I have not stolen the idea and I have not taken claim to the show. It is not now nor has it ever been mine. Enjoy! 

Chapter 3: The sister…

Kagome giggled. She couldn't help it; he was so cute! With his little puppy ears just snoring away. She did wonder how he had gotten into such an odd position though. One of his legs was twisted to the side parallel to his body. The other leg was stretched out strait. His head was lolled to the side and his arms were crossed over his eyes. She didn't think someone could move so much in one sleep. It just made her laugh. She wanted to touch his ears so bad, but every time she got close, it would twitch and she would chicken out. _What if he wakes up!? Then what will you say?_ She thought to herself as she thought about touching the fuzzy appendages again. "Inuyasha?" she whispered in her honey-sweet voice. "Inuyasha, are you awake?" she asked again. She jumped a little when she heard him mutter something. "…Huh?"

"Hem, I m no," he muttered again.

Kagome thought for a moment. "Come again?"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes before sitting up. "I said: 'Hell, I am now'. Did you get it _that_ time?" he snapped.

"Yes, yes I did, but you shouldn't use such dirty language," she lectured.

"Yeah, whatever,"

"Don't you use that attitude with _me_ mister!"

"What are you, my mothe-!?" Inuyasha stopped short with a pained look.

"R,"

"Hm?"

"You said 'mothe', so I added the 'r',"

"Oh," he replied solemnly.

"Why so sad?"

"It's just…" Inuyasha sighed. "Never mind,"

"No, tell me,"

"Why don't _you_ tell _me_ what you were doing?"

Kagome blushed. "I…I just wanted to touch your ears," she finished.

"Why?"

"Well, they're really cute, and they look soft, and I just wanted to see if they were,"

"Um…"

"So can I?"

"Can you what?"

"You're really slow when you first wake up aren't you?" Kagome asked as Inuyasha growled at her with a glare. "Can I touch your ears?"

Inuyasha seemed to ponder about it. _Will she hurt me? Will it feel weird? Maybe instead of asking I should just let her… But what if _that's_ weird? _"Fine," Inuyasha sighed.

Kagome did nothing short of a squeal as she carefully grabbed onto one of his ears. Tweaking them a little, Kagome started to comment on how soft they were. "What are you doing?" they heard a voice ask. Kagome screamed and Inuyasha immediately jumped away from her.

"Nothing!" he shouted with a blush.

"Who said that!?" Kagome shouted with fear and she looked around frantically.

"Myouga," Inuyasha answered.

"Who?"

"Myouga the flea," she heard as the small demon jumped onto her nose. She slapped him away and looked down at her hand.

"He's so small…"

"Yeah, he's my mentor," Inuyasha stated.

Myouga puffed back to his original state and stared at Kagome. "And who may you be?"

"My name's Kagome,"

"I see, and what are you doing here?"

"Inuyasha brought me here last night when I was too scared to go home,"

"That was very kind of you M'lord," Myouga said with a shocked voice.

"And your point is!?"

"Just saying, I mean, that's a real step up for you,"

"Yeah, whatever. She needs to get home,"

"Will you take me there?" Kagome asked with hope in her eyes.

"Sure, I guess, but I ain't stayin'!" Inuyasha agreed.

"Okay, I'll show you the way, just follow me!" she said as she started to skip down a path.

Inuyasha followed after her and they walked for a few minutes before a dangerous scent came to Inuyasha's nose. "Uh-oh," he said paling.

"What?" Kagome asked innocently.

"Demon,"

"Huh?"

"Demon coming this way, run!" he shouted as he grabbed her hand and made a break for it. They ran as fast as they could, but the demon had caught up. "Stay out of the way!' Inuyasha shouted to Kagome.

"What's going on?"

"Just do it!" he ordered as she went behind a tree. Inuyasha turned around just as a snake demon came into view.

"What brings a half-breed here?" it asked in a raspy voice.

"What brings a low-life serpent here?" Inuyasha spat back. The demon hissed in anger and annoyance as it bared its fangs at the young boy. It skidded across the forest floor strait at Inuyasha. The hanyou jumped out of the way and brought his claws down where the snake should've been. However, the scaly creature was gone. Looking around, the boy never lost his guard, but the snake still managed to catch him by surprise. Coming into view at last moment, the demon bit into Inuyasha's arm. Letting out a blood-curdling scream, Inuyasha slashed at the serpent. Only managing to get the demon away, Inuyasha had done practically no harm. The snake was right back at him. Nipping and biting at moments Inuyasha had never seen coming. Growling in frustration, the boy started to slash at any movement he saw. He stopped that after he nearly hit Kagome, however.

"You're mine little boy!" he heard the demon shout. Bad move on the snake's part, because now Inuyasha could pinpoint him. Turning just in time, Inuyasha slashed the demon strait in half. Blood splattered everywhere, and Inuyasha was breathing hard, but he had won. Something wasn't right, though. He could smell fear, and he knew exactly whom it was coming from.

"Kagome," he said quietly as she came out from behind the tree. She was the only person that had accepted him since Myouga and he scared her. "I'm so sorry," he started.

"Why?"

"I scared you,"

"Inuyasha, you _saved_ me," she said softly. Inuyasha looked up at her just in time to see her bow. "Thank you," she said with a small smile.

"You're not scared?"

"Maybe a bit surprised, but I don't think I'd call it fear," she answered as she hugged him. Bloody, gory, him, even after he had killed something. This time, Inuyasha hugged back.

"I think I should get cleaned up," he said as he walked away. He went down to a lake and jumped strait in. Surprised again was Inuyasha as he heard Kagome jump in after him. "What are you-?"

"I thought I'd get clean too," she said with a smile.

"I see. Can you swim?"

"More or less, you?"

Inuyasha blushed. "My mother never got to teach me, but I can touch the ground,"

"Good, so neither of us will drown," she said with a smile. When they were clean again, they started down the road again. Maybe ten minutes later, they came across the village. "Here we are!"

"Great, so where's your house?" Inuyasha asked.

"Right over there," Kagome answered pointing to the house of the head priestess.

"You didn't tell me you were in a family of priests," Inuyasha said paling.

"What about it?"

"I'm a demon,"

"So?"

"So, they won't like me,"

"They'll like you just fine!" Kagome said cheerily as she went running towards the house.

"Who are _you_?" Inuyasha heard a girl's voice come from behind him. He whirled around to see someone who looked just like Kagome except a little older.

"I-I'm Inu-Inuyasha, you?"

The girl gave him a cold look. "No, you're a demon," she said without emotion.

"Y-yes," Inuyasha agreed hesitantly.

"Of course you are," she said coldly before walking forward.

"So, who are you?" he asked with a little more confidence.

"I am Kikyou, elder sister of Kagome," she explained. "Kagome is-"

"Oh, I know," he said cutting her off.

Kikyou gave him a suspicious glare. "How do _you_ know her?"

"I…um…saved her…kinda," Inuyasha said confidence leaving him.

"Be that as it may, leave our village," she said coldly.

"Kikyou!" Kagome shouted. "Come on Inuyasha, you don't have to leave," she said kindly.

Kikyou rolled her eyes and brushed past Inuyasha. "Well, she was kind," Inuyasha said with slight sarcasm.

Kagome giggled. "Isn't she?"

"How much older than you is she?"

"Only two years," Kagome said with a roll of her eyes.

"Bitter?"

"No!" Kagome shrugged. "I just hate it when she tries to tell me what to do," she admitted. "Now come on!"

"Come on where?"

"I want you to meet mom and grandpa!"

"No, I told you that I wasn't going to meet anyone," Inuyasha said.

"You met Kikyou,"

"Yeah, but only by accidentally,"

Kagome furrowed her eyebrows. "Um, Inuyasha? It can only be accidentally, or by accident," she explained.

"Yeah, well, you knew what I meant," he snapped.

"Yeah, but come one, they'll love you!"

"No, they won't,"

"Sure they will!" Kagome exclaimed as she grabbed his hand and pulled him inside. Inuyasha tried to pull away from her, but he was having troubles getting out of her grip. He started to feel his struggles getting weaker and weaker, then his vision started to go. He was seeing three Kagomes, and he found it hard to walk in a strait line. "Inuyasha?" he faintly heard Kagome call.

Inuyasha opened his mouth to say something, but no sound came out. That was the last thing he could remember before it all went black.

**Dun, dun, duh! Tell me your guesses as to what made him pass out like that. Also, tell me what you think and I'll update soon. 'Til next time!**


	4. Not to speak a word of the fall

Childhood Remix

Disclaimer: This is an "Inuyasha" fanfiction. I have not stolen the idea and I have not taken claim to the show. It has not now nor has it ever been mine. Enjoy! 

Chapter 4: Not to speak a word of the fall…

Inuyasha awoke sometime around nightfall. "Oh thank godness!" he heard Kagome shout. "I was so worried about you!" she exclaimed as she embraced him in a tight hug. He didn't mind though, he was too numb to feel it.

"What happened to me?" he asked in a weak voice.

"It seems you had a delayed reaction to some snake poison," a woman said as she walked into the room.

"Oh, that sucks. Who are you?" Inuyasha asked as he tried to sit up. Wincing and settling back down, the woman put some herbs on his arm.

"I am Kagome's mother. Thank you for letting her stay with you last night, I was really worried," she said with a smile.

"You're…thanking me?"

"Of course,"

"Though no one knows why," Kikyou replied nastily.

"Kikyou!"

"But mother-"

"No buts, that's no way to treat a guest!"

"Sorry mother," Kikyou replied as she bowed her head.

"Now then, do you hurt anywhere dear?"

Inuyasha shook his head. "No ma'am," he answered aloud. He tried to sit up, but winced again and fell back onto the mat he was on when he woke up. His arm and back felt like it was on fire!

"Just lay down, that snake poison was very strong," Kagome's mother said as she got Inuyasha some water.

"I would think so, it belonged to a demon," Kagome said as she sat down by Inuyasha.

"Why does my back hurt? That demon bit my arm," Inuyasha replied as the older woman came back and helped him sit up. He drank some water before she answered.

"The poison most likely spread through your body. We're doing all we can to heal you, but I'm not sure if you'll be alright," she replied.

"Why?"

"It was strong poison,"

"No, I mean why are you doing this for me?"

"Why wouldn't we?"

"Duh, he's a half-breed," Kikyou answered in a sharp tone as Inuyasha's ears drooped.

"Yes, we noticed you are a half-demon, but that is no reason to treat you any differently," her mom said. Kikyou's smug look had dropped with her mouth.

"It's not?" Inuyasha and Kikyou asked in sync.

The woman glared at her eldest daughter. "No, it's not," she stated.

"See? I told you that she'd like you!" Kagome replied excitedly.

"Well, Miss…" Inuyasha started.

"Higurashi," she finished.

"Well, Miss Higurashi, it was nice meeting you," Inuyasha replied quietly with what some could call a smile.

"Would you like something to eat?"

_Don't take it Inuyasha! Sure she seems nice enough, but that's what she wants you to think. She probably poisoned it or something!_ Inuyasha thought as he looked at the woman in front of him. "No, I'm not really that hungry…" his lie would've worked too, had his stomach not growled right after annoucing it.

"See, he's a liar, and it's because of his demon blood!" Kikyou exclaimed.

"Now you listen to me, he saved your little sister, and he's hurt! He's our guest, and you will treat him with respect!" Miss Higurashi yelled at her daughter.

"What's going on in here?" a man asked as he walked into the room.

"Nothing daddy," Kikyou replied before her mother could.

Mrs._ Higurashi. I have to remember that,_ Inuyasha thought as he looked over at the man. Mr. Higurashi locked eyes with the young hanyou. His eyes seemed to grow harder as he took in the boy.

"Dear, can I talk to you a moment?" he asked his wife.

"Um, sure…" she answered as they both went into another room. Their conversation was quiet at first to the point where only Inuyasha could hear it, but it soon grew to as volume anyone passing the house could've heard it. "What do you mean!"

"I mean, how _dare_ you bring that…that _thing_ into my house without my permission!"

"He saved your daughter!"

"He probably was just going to hurt her had he not been stopped by this snake you speak of!"

"He was helping her get home!"

All the kids her the man spat. "Yeah right! How can you trust the word of a demon!?"

With each thing that came out of the man's mouth, Inuyasha's ears drooped more. "I know I can trust him! He had all night to hurt Kagome, if he wanted to, then he would've already!"

"I don't give a _shit_ what you think! I want that beast out of my house!"

Before anyone could do anything, Inuyasha was on feet and out the door trying to ignore the pain. He ran and ran until his legs were aching. He sat under a tree far away from her home. He knew it wouldn't go well, and he didn't know why he let that girl lead him to believe differently, and he never wanted to see her or her father again.

He got his wish for the moment, and things only got worse from there.

**Three years later**

Inuyasha sat in the infirmary with his nurse handing him some water. He shook his head. He looked up as another woman came in. "Hello," she greeted him with a strait face.

He simply nodded once.

The woman looked at his nurse. "He doesn't talk," she answered.

The woman looked at him with eyes. _The_ eyes. The ones that told him he was different, weird, and didn't belong. He looked away from her glance. "And what is he in for?" she asked the nurse.

"He's in here for-" she stopped when she saw Inuyasha shake his head slowly with almost pleading eyes. "He fell," she finished against his will.

"Clumsy fool," the woman replied cruelly before walking away. Inuyasha looked up when he heard someone. His eyes widened as he took in what he thought must be the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. _Something seems familiar about her…_ he thought before his nurse broke his musings.

"She's an apprentance for the priestess of the village," she answered. He could tell by the nurse's scent that she had never really liked him, but the doctor surprised her and told her she'd be fired if he didn't take care of Inuyasha. He knew why, he had reconized the man's scent. He had a son. His son was a half-demon too. He just took pity on Inuyasha, and the hanyou didn't like it. She still tried to get him to talk from time to time, but all he ever did was ruin things when he spoke.

"What's her name?" he asked in a whisper no one could've made out.

"What!?" she asked surprised.

Inuyasha just looked away and shook his head.

The woman's surprise was still there, but she immedeatly lowered her voice. "No, no it's alright, I just didn't hear you. What did you say?" she asked more carefully this time.

"What- what is her name?" he asked a bit louder this time, though not by much.

"I'm not sure, but why don't you ask her?" the nurse asked.

Inuyasha shook his head and looked down at his bandages. He heard the nurse sigh as she left his room. He rolled over and fell asleep. When he woke up a few hours later, he saw the girl closer than last time. She was looking at some herbs until she heard him shuffle in the sheets. She gasped and looked at his ears. He looked away as if he was angry, but he was really hurt. _She doesn't like my ears, she doesn't like the fact that I'm half-demon._ He thought sadly.

_I know that man!_ The little girl thought as she looked at him. She smiled. "Hi there," she greeted cheerily.

Inuyasha looked at her for what seemed like hours before softly answering, "Hey."

"What are you at the physician's for?" she asked.

Inuyasha thought about it for a moment before lifting his arms out from under the sheets. She gasped at the bandages starting at his wrists and going around his arm all the way up to his shoulders. "That," he answered simply and quietly.

"How did that happen!?" Inuyasha thought about telling her that he had fell like his nurse always had, but he didn't want to lie. Not finding the words to describe it without being crude and blunt, Inuyasha slowly lifted one hand and gently swished his claws right over the bandages. She gasped. "You- you did this to yourself?"

Inuyasha nodded softly.

"But why!?"

Inuyasha shrugged. "Got bored," he replied nonchalantly.

The girl shook her head. "What's the real reason?"

Inuyasha sighed. "Life sucked, I figured dying'd be better," he said softly.

"Well I'm glad you didn't succeed," she said just as softly.

Inuyasha perked up an ear and looked at her with stun. "What?"

"I said, I'm glad you didn't succeed," she said again.

"Why?"

"Then I would've never been able to meet you, and you would've died thinking life was bad," she stated.

Inuyasha looked at her a bit longer before sighing again and looking away. "My name's Inuyasha," he replied unexpectedly.

"I know," she answered.

"Wha-?" Inuyasha started in a stunned voice.

"My name's Kagome," she said before he could ask.

Immediately, Inuyasha's eyes widened. "I knew there was something familiar about you!" he exclaimed. It was the loudest he had talked in two years. He had given up the pointless act a year and a half ago.

"Yeah, you left about three years ago, and you never came back," she replied sadly.

"Your father didn't want me there," he said in spite.

Kagome stayed quiet for a moment. "My father died," she said.

Inuyasha gasped softly. "I'm so sorry, I know what it feels like to lose a parent," he said comfortingly.

Kagome nodded. "It's okay. So do you have any family left?"

Inuyasha shook his head.

"Friends?"

A pause, then another shake of his head.

"Home?"

"No, but I have Myouga, and that's enough," he answered quiet again.

"Where is he?"

"He left,"

"When?"

"About a month ago,"

"That doesn't seem like a friend to me…"

"He comes and goes, but he told me he'd be back," Inuyasha replied hopeful. "So what are you doing here?"

"My sister and I were training. She's always telling me how she's so much better than me, so I went to someone else. She's in the next village over," Kagome replied.

"Does she know you're here?"

"Probably, she can probably sense me," she answered.

"Well then, it looks like we're both stuck here," Inuyasha stated with a small smile. _This is the second time she made me smile after so long without one. What is it with her? _He thought as he frowned again.

"Yeah, and since we are, how 'bout we stick together?"

"What d'you mean?"

"I want to be your friend, Inuyasha," Kagome answered patiently with a smile.

"You do?"

"Mhm!" she replied as Inuyasha smiled much wider this time.

"Okay!" he exclaimed in excitement as she sat on his mat next to him. They talked all night and Kagome came to see him every day. Inuyasha forgot about his injuries and why he made them as things started to look up for him. One day, he was waiting for her to come, but she was running very late, so he went against his nurse's orders and left the infirmary. He walked along the road until he met her scent. He followed it until he realized where it was going. Home. She was going back home. She was gone, out of his life. Again. He thought over his options before taking after her scent. She was the only person that could make him happy, and he wasn't about to lose her again.

He finally spotted her setting up camp with her sister. The ten-year-old was also very pretty, but he saw right through it. She wasn't fond of half-demons and the last time he had seen her, she had not accepted him. He shook his head to clear them of the memories and sniffed the air. Kagome was crying.

Inuyasha bolted toward the clearing. "Kagome?" he asked as he got into range.

Kikyou looked up. "Well, if it isn't _you _again. Why don't you leave me and my sister alone?" she replied coldly.

"Why is she crying?" Inuyasha asked innocently.

"That's none of your business. She is my sister, and it is my job to take care of her, not yours," Kikyou replied again.

"Kikyou…" Kagome started. "Leave him alone, he just got out of the doctor's," she finished as she finally turned around. Yep, she had definitely been crying. "Why don't you go back to it, and leave us alone?" she asked softly.

"But I don't wanna go back, I wanna stay with you," he said trying to hang onto the happiness he had felt when he was with her. He never got to feel like that anymore.

"Last time, you didn't want anything to do with my family," she pointed out.

"I know, but I wanna stay with you. You're my friend, and I don't wanna say goodbye," he said.

Kagome was happy. He barely talked, even to her, but lately, he had been talking a lot. She knew she was making him happy, but Kikyou said it was time to go home. Kikyou wouldn't allow him to come home with them, and she was her elder. He couldn't come with them. "No, stay away. Go back to the physician. That's where you belong. Not with us. I'm sorry Inuyasha, but you can't come," she stated softly.

"So that's it then? You're just going to leave?"

"Yes, I need to,"

"You heard her half-breed, get lost!" Kikyou ground out angrily.

Inuyasha nodded before running back to where he came. He felt so lonely, and he had never noticed how much he liked having her there until she was gone, but he wasn't going to cry about it. He wasn't about to show weakness and get upset. No, he'd rather stop fighting. Not just his emotions, everything. Everyone and anyone who cared was gone, and no one else wanted anything to do with him. He was weak and caught in between two breeds. He had to fight for food, water, his own breath. He had to fight everything. _No!_ He shouted in his mind. _Thoughts like that are what made you hurt yourself in the first place! You need to look on the bright side, you're alive!_ He thought as hard as he could, but, as always, there was a feud in his mind. _But you don't wanna be. You never wanted to be. Those people hurt you, and killed your mother. They are what you have to live around, so why live at all._ Another voice in his mind thought. _But you don't want to die… do you?_ He thought. He was slowly losing the battle. Kagome was the only one who didn't care about his demon heritage, and she was gone. For good. _Do it,_ his mind thought at him. _Go on, end it all. The sadness, the not speaking, the looks, the humans, the breath in your lungs, the beat in your hear-_ his mind suddenly stopped talking to him as he slashed down his claws and tore through bandage and flesh alike. Blood staining his claws and running down his wrist, he lifted his injured hand and slashed it down the same way on his other wrist. _Just for good measure_, he thought.

**The end! Sorry I couldn't get out another chapter until now, but I had a lot on my plate. I'll try to update faster next time and we'll see if young Inuyasha succeeded. Tell me what you think, and I'll get a new chapter out soon!**


	5. Kiss and tears

Childhood Remix

Disclaimer: This is an "Inuyasha" fanfiction. I have not stolen the idea and I have not taken claim to the show. It has not now nor has it ever been mine. Enjoy! 

Chapter 5: Kiss and tears…

Inuyasha fell numb into a pool of blood. His blood. Before the blackness took him in, he smiled. _This is what you want,_ was his last thought.

***

Kagome lay down on her makeshift bed while her sister stoked the fire. "You didn't have to tell him to leave," she stated quietly.

"It's not my fault you didn't have the guts to do it," Kikyou replied nastily.

"He's a nice guy,"

"He's a demon,"

"So?"

"So, he shouldn't be with us priestesses,"

"But mom had no problem with him,"

"That's because he saved you. Mom couldn't hate anyone that saved her _precious_ Kagome,"

"So you admit he saved me?"

"All those years ago? Yeah, I guess. Nothing would've happened to you, but you were scared, and he 'saved' you,"

"So why don't you like him?"

"Because he doesn't belong in this world,"

"Kikyou,"

"What?" she snapped.

"Dad wasn't a priest,"

"So?"

"So you're only _half_-priestess. How can you be such a hypocrite?"

"I'm all human though, it's different!" Kikyou almost growled.

"How!?" Kagome yelled as her ire rose.

"People _respect _me and our family for all we do for them! Who in their right mind would respect him!?"

"He has a name!"

"Who in their right mind would respect _I- nu- ya- sha!?"_ she spat out.

Kagome sent a glare to her sister before turning her back to her with a huff. "Me!"

"Just goes to show that you're not in your right mind," Kikyou muttered.

"Look here, I-!" Kagome started before a nearby scream interrupted her. Immediately, Kikyou and Kagome grabbed their bows and arrows.

***

Inuyasha's nurse was on a wild goose chase for him. When she had come in to check on him, he was gone! She searched all over town, but she couldn't find him anywhere. Finally, she took a path that lead down into the woods. She followed it until her foot hit something wet. She looked down to find blood. Trying to keep calm, she went up the hill from down it trickled. She was surprised to find her patient lying on the ground covered in blood. She couldn't help herself this time, she screamed.

***

By the time the two got there, all that was there was a puddle of blood leading back to the village. They followed the crimson liquid to the infirmary. "You go home, I'll see what happened," Kikyou ordered.

Kagome nodded before taking off.

***

The smell of blood and sickness was the first thing he noticed as he groggily woke up. His wrists were sore, and he was lying on something soft. All he could do was moan as the pain throbbed. _What happened? I thought you weren't supposed to feel pain after death…_ Inuyasha thought as he opened his eyes slowly. A bright light was in front of him, and he thought that he was just about to die. _I'm not going to hell? What a surprise, but you find me complaining. Go on heaven, take me,_ he thought. Shocking to the hanyou, the light started to fade, and he could see a room around him. His room. The one he had at the infirmary. It was all around him, and he groaned. _That means I'm alive. I didn't succeed, again,_ he thought grimly.

"Are you alright?" he heard a familiar voice ask.

"N- Nurse?" he asked in a scratchy voice.

"Yes, it's me. I'm glad you're talking this time," he heard faintly.

"Mhm," he muttered.

"What's going on here?" he heard another woman ask. He looked around, but he couldn't find the source of the voice.

"Inuyasha had another…accident," he heard his nurse lie.

"Accident? This looks like no accident to me," he heard the other voice say.

"Well, I assure you, it was,"

"What happened?"

"He slipped,"

"And cut both of his wrists?"

"Rocks, gravel, he…um…he slipped when he was running and got cut by some rocks and such,"

"Why isn't he cut anywhere else?"

"He is, just nowhere you can see,"

"So he stopped his fall with his hands then?"

"Yes! That's what he did!"

"Then why aren't his hands cut?"

The nurse immediately realized her mistake. "You tricked me,"

"Nonetheless,"

"He fell. That's what he did, leave it at that," the nurse snapped.

"Alright, fine, can we have a moment?"

"A moment for what?"

"That is none of your concern,"

"He is _my_ patient,"

"Yes, but I need to talk to him,"

"Just tell me why,"

"I need to ask him some personal questions,"

The nurse seemed reluctant, but, finally, she sighed. "Fine, but make it quick!"

After she left, Inuyasha was stunned to find Kikyou sitting next to him. "So it was you?" he asked.

"I'll be asking the questions," she answered coldly.

"Fine," Inuyasha ground out.

"Why did you hurt yourself?"

"That's my business, not yours,"

"Answer the question,"

Inuyasha sighed. "I don't belong anywhere,"

"And why is that?"

"Even though I'm stronger than most youkai that I meet, they only see me as a hanyou. They judge me before they even know me, but I live like a demon, so I don't fit in with humans," he explained.

"Even though I'm more powerful than most priests and priestesses, they automatically think I'm inexperienced and weak. They judge me before they even know me, but I live like a priestess, so I can live like or with humans other than to protect them," Kikyou sighed. "Something my sister said called me into realization. She called me a hypocrite, and while I'd never hurt myself, she was right. You and I are alike in many ways, but I treat you differently. I simply came to apologize and thank you for helping my sister,"

"The gratitude thing doesn't look good on you, trust me,"

"Nonetheless… Inuyasha?"

"What?"

"How do I look to you?"

"What?"

"Do I look human?"

"What are you going on about?"

"Mother said, as the elder child, that I must never let others see my weaknesses, but weakness is what makes us human. So do I look human?"

"What's wrong with you? The whining thing doesn't seem like you," Inuyasha snapped.

"No, no I suppose it doesn't," she stated with a sad expression. Inuyasha was feeling bad, again.

"Look, I'm sorry, but we all have things that bother us,"

"I know, if nothing was bothering you, you wouldn't have done such a thing to yourself. Are you upset that you didn't succeed?"

"Of course, there was nothing I wanted more than to leave this life,"

"But why? Everyone has their problems, I understand that much, but why let something that everyone has get the better of you?"

"It didn't get the better of me! If I died, no one would miss me, so why would I care? I needed a way out, but I can live with my problems!"

"Then why don't you?"

"Why? Do you want me to?"

"I know it would make Kagome happy,"

"And why is that?"

"She's very fond of you, and at first I didn't know why. I said I was sorry for not seeing through what you are in order to see _who_ you are, but I see who you are now. You are just a boy that wants a friend, that wants someone to care and miss him when he's gone,"

"You make me sound like such a wimp!"

"Inuyasha, all I am is a girl that wants someone that understands what I'm going through. And that's you. You understand everything I have gone through in my life, just in a different way. I know I treated you badly, but can you forgive me?"

"And what made you change your ways again?"

"I thought over what Kagome called me and realized that she was right. I thought about it for a long time, and decided that I didn't want to be a hypocrite. I'm willing to get to know you before I ever slam you again. I want to know who you are and what you are like. Will you forgive the way I acted before?"

"…Yeah, sure, I guess. This had better not be a false sense of security!"

"How could you think a priestess such as I could do anything so underhanded and impure?"

Inuyasha thought about it for a moment. "I just don't want to get hurt," he said finally.

"I promise I will not hurt you. Now then, I have more questions for you,"

"What?"

"Where is your mother?"

"Dead," he stated harshly.

"How?"

"Murdered,"

"By who?"

"Village leader,"

"Why?"

"I was her son," he said looking away. Seeing that it was a sensitive topic, Kikyou changed her direction.

"Why did you help Kagome?"

"She was younger than me, and she was scared,"

"So?"

"I don't like being scared, and I didn't think she would either,"

"Do you like humans?"

"Depends,"

"On what?"

"How they treat me,"

"Do you like it in this village?"

"No,"

"Why?"

"I'm not allowed to leave this infirmary,"

"Do you want to leave?"

"Desperately,"

"Do you want to come home with me and Kagome?"

"You're the one that said I couldn't,"

"Yes, but how am I supposed to get to know you if you're here and I'm there?"

"I dunno,"

"Exactly, come with us,"

"I can't,"

"Why?"

"My nurse won't let me,"

"What if I could convince her?"

Inuyasha seemed to think about it for a minute. "Then I guess it'd be okay…"

"Good, I'll be back then," Kikyou said as she stood and left.

***

"I need to talk to you," Kikyou said as she walked up to the nurse.

"Yes?"

"I want Inuyasha to come with me,"

"Not happening!"

"And why not?"

"Inuyasha is my responsibility, and I'm lucky my boss didn't fire me for losing him today! He's hurt and not fit for travel!"

"He's half-demon, I'm sure he'll heal fast. I will watch over him for you, and when we get to my house, my mother will take care of his wounds,"

"You'll watch over him when you're traveling to your house? What are you? Nine?"

"Ten, actually,"

"You're just as old as he is! You can't watch over someone the same age as you!"

"But I can, I'm watching over my sister, and she's only two years younger than me,"

"I won't have it!"

"Nurse Jess," Kikyou heard a man call.

"Yes boss?"

"Let the boy go, he needs the fresh air, and Kikyou's village is very safe. She and her mother will take good care of him,"

"Yes boss," the woman said quietly as she nodded at Kikyou in approval.

***

Inuyasha sat up slowly as Kikyou came back in. "What'd she say?"

"She said that it would be okay for you to come home with us. Get your stuff ready,"

"Okay," Inuyasha said as he grabbed the Robe of the Fire Rat. "Ready," he said as Kikyou raised an eyebrow.

"That's it?"

Inuyasha nodded innocently. _He doesn't know that he could have so much more. He takes pride in what he has…_ Kikyou thought as she grabbed Inuyasha's hand and they walked outside.

"Thank you for doing this," Inuyasha said quietly.

"No problem," Kikyou replied nonchalantly. To Inuyasha's surprise, Kikyou turned toward him. "Inuyasha?"

"Hm?"

"Thank _you_ for forgiving me," she said as she kissed him. Inuyasha's eyes went wide before he hesitantly kissed her back.

***

Kagome was wondering what was taking her sister so long. She had been sitting under this tree for what seemed like forever, and there was still no sign of Kikyou. Kagome started heading back toward the village at which Inuyasha was staying. As the infirmary came into view, Kagome saw her sister and Inuyasha exchanging some words.

Running to get closer, Kagome stopped immediately. _She's kissing him!_ She yelled in her mind as her heart nearly stopped when she saw him kiss her back. Tears welled up in Kagome's eyes as she ran away wiping at her eyes. _Oh come on Kagome, of course he'd like her better! You were just kidding yourself…_

**Oh, so sad. I hate Kikyou and Inuyasha together, but I'm trying to keep it close to the real story line. Grr, I'm so upset. I hate the two together, and I hated writing this chapter. As some of you would notice, this is the first fanfiction I have written where Kikyou is actually a part of the story. Now you know why, because I hate them together. Next chapter, they'll be jumping ahead some years, or maybe the chapter after that. I'm not keeping him a kid forever, but don't worry, it won't be a big jump. Tell me what you think so far, and I'll update soon!**


	6. Lovebirds deceased

Childhood Remix

Disclaimer: This is an "Inuyasha" fanfiction. I have not stolen the idea and I have not taken claim to the show. It has not now nor has it ever been mine. Enjoy! 

Chapter 6: Lovebirds deceased…

"Kikyou, stop," Inuyasha said only seconds after kissing her back.

"Why? Don't you like me?" Kikyou asked with a pout.

"I…I think I like your sister…" Inuyasha stated mostly to himself with a blush.

"But why?" Kikyou asked with disgust.

"She…accepts me for what and who I am,"

"So do I…"

"Well, if that _is_ true, then I…I dunno. I just like her. I suppose I have from the start," Inuyasha said as his blush deepened.

Kikyou glared at him. "I can't believe that girl is more important to you than I am,"

"I've known her longer, and you only _just_ accepted me. I'm sorry,"

"Don't be," Kikyou said with a flip of her hair before she stormed off. Inuyasha went running past her after Kagome's scent. To his surprise, her scent mixed in with tears.

He finally caught up to her and saw her walking proudly. He could tell she was trying to hold back her tears. "Hey," he said softly.

"Go away," she replied softly as well.

"But why?"

"Just go with my sister. I saw you two together. You suit each other," she said trying to keep the anger and jealousy out of her voice.

"No, I just…she surprised me; I don't want to be with her,"

"Oh please, I saw you kiss her back,"

"Only for a second I swear, I- wait a minute,"

"What?"

"Are you…jealous?"

"No!"

Inuyasha smirked. "I think you are!"

"Am not!" Kagome yelled with a blush.

"Then why are you blushing?" Inuyasha asked a smirk still on his lips.

_I don't believe this guy! He thinks he's amazing just because I have a little crush on him!_ Kagome thought before replying, "I'm not! I'm just…I'm just angry!" she shouted.

"Why are you angry?"

"Because you think that I'm jealous!" Kagome shouted as tears rolled down her cheeks.

"W-why are you c-crying!?" Inuyasha asked in a worried tone.

"Because I'm not jealous!" Kagome said in a none-too-believing tone. Nonetheless, Inuyasha grabbed her in a hug.

"Okay, just don't cry, I'm sorry," Inuyasha soothed.

Kagome sniffled. She was really crying because he was right, and all that time that she spent hiding her tears, came crashing down. Still, she went with it and snuggled into him. After a while, Kikyou came into the clearing and was surprised to see them hugging. Neither of them had noticed a full ten minutes had passed with them like that, but they didn't care. Inuyasha pulled back the tiniest bit and held out his hand. "Friends?" he asked with a bit of a sad expression. He'd rather be more than that, but he didn't wanna lose her friendship just in case she didn't.

Kagome stared at his hand for a moment. She didn't want to lose his friendship in case he didn't want to be more than friends. She'd rather be friends with him than nothing at all. "Friends," she agreed as she shook hands with him.

***

A happy Kagome, an angry Kikyou, and a content Inuyasha stood in front of the Higurashi home. "Here we go again," Inuyasha said as they all walked in at the same time. Mrs. Higurashi looked up when she heard the kids walk in. She smiled.

"Inuyasha, what a surprise," she stated kindly. Inuyasha's ears perked up. He always liked her.

"Hello," he greeted quietly.

"Mom, can Inuyasha stay with us?" Kagome asked.

"Won't his family miss him?" she asked as Inuyasha's ears drooped.

"I don't have any," he lied. He had a brother, but he wasn't very friendly to him.

"Oh, I'm sorry,"

"It's alright ma'am," he said with a small smile.

"Don't you have a home?"

"No," he answered losing his smile.

"Well then, you can stay as long as you want," Mrs. Higurashi said with a smile. Inuyasha smiled back as she showed him the house and where he would be sleeping. She hadn't expected him, but she always had an extra bedroom.

It wasn't until she was showing him the village that he felt unwelcome. He got many glares thrown his way, and people were whispering of a half-breed in the village. "Now stop that!" Mrs. Higurashi shouted. "He is a guest in the head priestess' home, and anyone that has a problem with that can leave now!" Immediately after she said that, the whispers and glares stopped. It didn't stop them from ignoring the hanyou, however. Ignoring, Inuyasha could deal with. Settling down that night, Inuyasha felt he had finally found a home.

**Three years later**

Kagome was walking up the street when she heard something behind her. She whirled around, but there was nothing there. She was carrying many items to deliver to an elderly woman in the village. They were all pretty breakable, and she was having a hard enough time carrying them all in one trip without the feeling she was being watched. It was probably just in her head, I mean, what could happen in such a small villa-

"Boo!"

"Ah!" Kagome screamed as her packages went up into the air and she went down to the ground. She heard Inuyasha's laughter. "That wasn't funny!" she shouted at him. As the packages started plummeting to earth, Kagome squeezed her eyes shut.

Silence.

Kagome cracked open one eye to see Inuyasha holding all of the packages. "See? No big deal," he said with a big, innocent smile.

_Innocent my butt,_ Kagome thought. Her eyes widened as a single package fell from its prison in some tree branches. "Inuyasha, catch it!" she shouted. He jumped forward and caught it on the tip of his toe. Kagome didn't have time to let out a sigh of relief as it started to teeter back and forth. "No!" she shouted as she went in to catch it.

Too late.

It fell to the ground with a crash as Kagome glared at Inuyasha. His ears went back as his eyes went guilty. Letting out a nervous laugh, he replied with, "Oops…"

"OOPS!? INUYASHA, I NEEDED THOSE PACK-!" Kagome sighed. _It's his thirteenth birthday, go easy on him,_ she thought. "It's alright, that one wasn't as important as the others," Kagome said as Inuyasha's ears perked back up.

"Really? Are you sure?" he asked.

"Yeah I'm sure," she replied as Inuyasha split the load with her. They finished delivering the packages and Kagome went off with Drew. Drew was her boyfriend on and off for the past year. This was the first week that they actually dated consecutively. Inuyasha hated the guy, but let her make her own decisions. Who was he to tell her that she couldn't date the guy?

***

Inuyasha sat on his bed sharpening his claws and sighed. He never got to fight anymore, this town was too peaceful, and sometimes he missed it. His claws got dull fast and he was losing his agility, but he would never give up this life for one like he had before. Never. He perked up one of his ears as he heard Kagome come in. Surprisingly, she walked into his room and sat next to him. Inuyasha blushed. _She's sitting on my bed, my _bed,he thought as she leaned her head against him. He blushed more before putting his arm around her. "So how'd it go with Drew?"

When Kagome sighed, Inuyasha knew they had been fighting again. "Fine," she lied.

"Come on, you can tell me," he prodded as he brushed some hair out of her face.

Kagome sighed again. "We got in a fight, and he dumped me,"

"What was the fight about?"

"He…he was cheating on me," Kagome stated softly. Inuyasha was furious! How anyone could hurt such a wonderful soul was beyond him!

"That jackass!" Inuyasha shouted. He was about to rant more, but Kagome put her arms around him and snuggled into his chest. Blush deepening, Inuyasha hugged her tightly. "You don't deserve him," he stated softly.

"Thanks, but I really liked him," she mumbled into his kimono as he ran his fingers through her hair.

"If he's not going to treat you right, he wasn't worth your time," he said a little firmer this time.

Kagome looked up at him. "Inuyasha,"

"Hm?"

"Why are you always sad on your birthday? I can see it in your eyes, and you never let me celebrate it…"

Inuyasha sighed. "My…my mother died on my fifth birthday. If I celebrate my birthday, then I feel like I'm celebrating her death,"

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I shouldn't've asked," Kagome said truly sorry.

"It's alright, and if you ever want to know anything or if you just wanna talk, I'll be here,"

"Thanks, you're a great friend," she said with a smile.

"No problem, just know that I will _always_ be here for you,"

"Thanks," she said before a giggle escaped her lips. "You know something, I used to have such a crush on you," she said with another giggle.

Inuyasha seemed to think about something before sighing. "You know something, I _still_ have such a crush on you," he said finally.

Kagome looked up at him with wide eyes. "You mean that?"

"Of course, your nice, and beautiful, and you have one hell of a punch," Inuyasha smiled while rubbing her back.

"Hm…thanks," she said returning his smile before kissing him lightly on the lips. As she went to pull away, Inuyasha surprised her by putting his hand behind her head and pushing her closer to him. He had been waiting to kiss her for a long time, and he wasn't about to let it end so quick.

He lay on top of her on the bed as he kissed her back strongly. _She tastes as sweet as she smells,_ Inuyasha thought as he felt Kagome's hands tangle into his hair. His hands dropped to her hips as he pushed her closer to him and their tongues dwelled for dominance. He never thought he would ever be able to kiss her, and he was happy he finally could. _Brilliant birthday gift,_ he thought as she flipped them over. She started to undo his kimono before she threw it to the ground. Her hands lingered on his four pack as he started to nibble at her nec-

"Um…sorry," Kikyou said dumbly as she stood in the doorway.

Inuyasha and Kagome's heads immediately snapped up. Seeing her sister, Kagome sat up and off of Inuyasha as fast as she could. "It's um…okay, nothing was going on," she said in a shaky voice before she went running out.

Kikyou looked after her sister for a moment before turning back to Inuyasha. "What are you doing?"

"Putting on a shirt?"

"I mean with my sister,"

"Oh…I'd, um…well you saw what _would've_ been…"

"Are you insane!? You're going to mess up her training and make her impure! She's a very good priestess and I don't want you ruining that!"

"Well pardon me for thinking that you didn't have a say in who I see!"

"Besides that, she just broke up with her boyfriend, I-!"

"Wait, you mean he broke up with her?"

"No, she found out that he was cheating on her, so she broke up with him. She said that she'd loved you more than she'd ever loved him," Kikyou answered with disgust.

"Really?" Inuyasha asked with a smile.

"Don't get your hopes up; you might just be the jealousy-making guy,"

"Huh?"

"That's right, she's probably just going to show you off to show that guy that she's moved on. So next time you think about defiling my sister, don't," Kikyou said coldly as she walked out.

Inuyasha sighed as he stood up and went to Kagome's room. "Hey," he greeted.

"Hey," she greeted back still holding her blush.

"So, who broke up with who?"

"He broke up with me," she answered. "Why?"

"Just wanted to make sure I had it strait," Inuyasha sighed again. "Well, g'night," he said before kissing her on the forehead.

"Good night," she said back before he left.

***

The next morning, Kikyou was on the move. She couldn't wait to get the half-breed and her sister away from each other. As she walked towards where her sister and her ex were talking, she knew Inuyasha was close. _This is it Kikyou, don't mess this up,_ she thought as she looked into the clearing in the village. Drew was asking Kagome to forgive him and saying that he didn't really want to break up, but Kagome wasn't buying it. Knowing Inuyasha would be there soon, Kikyou walked up behind her sister and bumped hips with her causing Kagome to fall into Drew's arms. Kikyou ran out of the clearing to watch as Drew held her sister to him and kissed her.

***

Inuyasha walked happily towards the center of the village. Him and Kagome were finally together, and nothing could bring him down today. As he walked into the center clearing, he stopped short. _Except that,_ he thought as he saw Drew and Kagome kissing. As she pulled back, Inuyasha ran. _Kikyou was right!_ He thought bitterly. Great, their first day together, and she kisses another man. Just his luck.

***

Kagome finally managed to pull away from Drew and slapped him. Hard. "How dare you!" she shouted. "You cheat on me and then you pull this!? How could you!?" she screamed. Growling under her breath, Kagome stormed off.

***

Kikyou was on the move again. Once she saw Kagome storm off, she went after Inuyasha. He was fuming by the sacred tree. For some reason, it had always been a favorite place of his. "Hello," she said as he whirled around.

"What?" he snapped.

"Nothing, I was just wondering…" she started as she came closer.

"What?" Inuyasha droned out this time.

"What do you think of me?"

"What do you mea-?" Kikyou cut Inuyasha off as she kissed him.

***

Kagome stormed away looking for Inuyasha. She wasn't going to tell him, because he'd probably killed the guy, but she thought that seeing him would make her happier. She walked towards the sacred tree thinking Inuyasha would probably be there. She walked into the clearing to see his back turned toward her and Kikyou kissing him. She let out a gasp. _No! Not again!_ She thought as she watched in horror as her sister kissed her boyfriend. Tears of anger, sadness, and frustration rolled down her cheeks as she ran home. _I already got cheated on once, but this? My own sister…_

**Well, there's that chapter. I know it seems a bit young for Kagome and Inuyasha since she's only eleven, but in that time, it wasn't unusual. It took me a while to write this because I had to go to soccer practice and it was nothing but running. I was so tired I ended up relaxing for I don't know how long. Relaxing turned into sleeping and I didn't get to continue it until about one in the morning. *Sigh* soccer kind of sucks… Tell me what you think and 'til next time.**


	7. New beginnings and battles

Childhood Remix

Disclaimer: This is an "Inuyasha" fanfiction. I have not stolen the idea and I have not taken claim to the show. It has not now nor has it ever been mine. Enjoy! 

Chapter 7: New beginnings and battles…

Inuyasha pushed Kikyou back gently. "What are you doing?"

"Come on Inuyasha, you can't deny the fact that you like me,"

"Kikyou…I'll admit, you're very attractive, but I like your sister, end of story,"

"What reason do you have to like her over me?"

"…I, um…"

"See? You can't even come up with a reason," Kikyou said as she tried to kiss him again. When he leaned away again, she sighed. "Don't you want to get back at her? Get _her_ jealous. We can just _pretend _to be together," she suggested.

"Hm…I dunno…"

"Oh come on, it's just pretending," Kikyou pushed.

Inuyasha thought about it. _I shouldn't be upset, I should be happy for her. She was so upset about Drew last night, but she used me! Still… _Inuyasha didn't know what to do, he didn't want to lose Kagome as he had lost all the others, but he did want her for himself. If this didn't work, then he could always pretend he broke up with Kikyou considering they weren't really going out. But what if it made her think she couldn't have him? What if, by the time Kagome wanted him back, he actually fell for Kikyou? Inuyasha laughed aloud.

"And just what is so funny?" Kikyou asked with a glare causing Inuyasha to shut up.

"Oh…nothing," Inuyasha managed between breaths. He scratched his head back in thought. "I don't think it's really a good idea, but it's worth a shot," Inuyasha finished as Kikyou grabbed his hand in hers.

"Well then we better practice now!" Kikyou exclaimed as she dragged Inuyasha along with her.

_I have a really bad feeling about this. I feel like I'm using Kikyou, but it was her idea, so does that mean I'm not? _Inuyasha sighed. _I don't know what to do. What if this just makes things worse?_ Inuyasha didn't have any more time for thought as Kagome came into view. Without thinking, he let go of Kikyou's hand and went running to her. "Hey," he said when he got closer.

"What?" Kagome snapped.

_What was _that_ about? She was the one that used _me_, not the other way around!_ "I saw you and Drew, I'm…um, happy for you guys!" Inuyasha lied with a fake smile.

_He saw Drew kiss me? And he thinks I wanted to kiss him back? Hm, serves him right!_ "You would be," Kagome bit out coldly.

"What do you mean?" Inuyasha's ire was starting to rise at her attitude.

"As if you don't know!" Kagome whipped out turning away from him.

Inuyasha grabbed her shoulder and turned her around to face him. "I don't! What's with the third degree!?"

Kagome swatted his hand away. "Leave me alone," she spat coldly.

"What's wrong Kagome?" Inuyasha asked a little gentler this time.

"It's just…how could you?" Kagome asked with tears in her eyes.

"How could I what?"

"How could you k-?"

"Inuyasha!" Kikyou called in a sickeningly sweet voice. She went running up straight to the hanyou putting her arms around him and kissing him passionately. Before Inuyasha could do anything Kagome stood up in anger.

"Kagome I-" Inuyasha started when Kikyou finally let him go.

"Just leave me alone, I never want to see you again!" Kagome yelled before running off. Inuyasha's eyes widened.

_Kagome… I hurt you, I'm sorry,_ Inuyasha thought as he started backpedaling before running off. He stopped in his tracks at the sacred tree. Jumping up into the branches, he was left to his thinking. _How could I… What did she mean by that? Could it be that she thinks I'm with Kikyou? I mean, that's what I was planning at the time, but she was upset before Kikyou came down and kissed me. Does that mean she jumped to conclusions or she saw Kikyou kiss me earlier? _Inuyasha seemed to think for forever, but he came to the same conclusion repeatedly. She had seen Kikyou kiss him. But why would that upset her if she had been with Drew at the time? _Unless it's like what happened with Kikyou and me, what if Drew just kissed her, but she didn't kiss him back? Maybe that's what she was upset about, but she was giving me the cold shoulder before I had said I was happy for her. Something must have been bothering her before that, so maybe it was the fact that Kikyou and I kissed? Well sure, I was upset when I saw her and Drew kiss, and the fact that Kikyou had come down and kissed me again in front of her didn't make matters better. I don't want to lose her like I lost everyone else in my life. I have to make things better, but how? As if she'd listen to me after what happened, _Inuyasha thought darkly as he hopped down from the trees. He wasn't sure how he was going to make it up to her, but he knew he had to. Therefore, off he went to the Higurashi residence.

Inuyasha was ready to knock on Kagome's bedroom door, but he wasn't quite sure what he was going to say. What if she didn't listen? What if she didn't care? What if-

"What are you doing?" Kagome asked irritably as she opened her door.

_Oops, looks like I blew my cover,_ Inuyasha thought as he stood there like an idiot. "Kagome, I, um, I need to talk to you," Inuyasha stuttered.

"Didn't I tell you I didn't want to see you again?"

"Yeah, but Kagome, I have something I need to say to you,"

"Fine, whatever, but make it quick,"

"This was all a big misunderstanding!" Inuyasha blurted out.

"What?"

"This entire thing, all of it, I saw you with Drew, and I get the feeling you saw me with Kikyou,"

"What of it?"

"Well, Kikyou kissed me, I didn't kiss back, and I get the feeling that Drew kissed you and not the other way around,"

"Yeah right, it takes two to kiss,"

"…Even in your case?"

Kagome smirked. _Get back at him now girl!_ "Oh yeah, and I loved every minute of it," Kagome said smugly.

Inuyasha was crushed. He had been so sure that she hadn't kissed Drew back. "Well, I don't care. I didn't kiss Kikyou, and if you still wanna be with me…I'm willing to look over what happened with you and Drew,"

"Inuyasha, I liked you, a lot, for a long time, but if I can't trust you, then I can't be with you," Kagome said in more of a sad voice now.

"You can trust me," Inuyasha tried.

"Prove it,"

"…"

"That's what I thought," the miko bit out coldly as she slammed the door.

"You _can _trust me Kagome Higurashi! You can, because if you can't trust the man who loves you, then-"

The door opened.

"What?"

"What?"

"What did you just say?"

"You can trust me?"

"No, after that," Kagome replied irritated.

Inuyasha sighed; he was hoping she didn't catch that. "I said…um, I said 'if you can't trust the man who loves you'"

"Did…did you mean that?"

"Yes, I…love you Kagome, not your sister, not anyone else," Inuyasha said softly waiting for her to be disgusted.

"You love me?" Inuyasha nodded looking down so that he missed Kagome's smile. _He…_loves_ me, that means, he _doesn't_ love Kikyou,_ Kagome thought with a grin. "I didn't kiss Drew," Kagome said breaking the deafening silence.

Inuyasha's head and eyes snapped up to look at her. "Really?"

"Yeah, and I'm sorry I lied and told you I did, I was just so mad when I thought you cheated on me like that,"

"Kagome," Inuyasha started as he grabbed her and. "I would _never_ hurt you like that. Wanna start over?"

Kagome nodded with a blush. "Okay, my name is Kagome,"

"My name is Inuyasha,"

"Want to be friends?"

To Kagome's surprise, Inuyasha shook his head. "I wanna be so much more than that," Inuyasha said as he kissed her gently on the lips. His arms around her waist and hers around his neck, the kiss quickly became passionate. Her tongue slipped in timidly and his a bit more gruffly as they held each other as close as possible.

***

Kikyou was feeling pretty accomplished. She got her sister's mind off the bloody hanyou while getting rid of him in the process. As she skipped back to her house, she hummed a beautiful tune. She opened the door and skipped her way upstairs only to stop dead in her tracks. _What- when- how- I thought they broke up!_ Kikyou screamed in her mind as she watched her sister and the stupid half-breed kiss. "What is going on here!" she yelled startling the couple.

"Oh…hey Kikyou," Inuyasha said with a blush staining his cheeks.

"What happened to the yelling and fighting and cheating and all that other stuff!?"

"Well…we made up," Kagome tried as she herself had a blush.

"But why!?"

"Because, Inuyasha loves me!" Kagome exclaimed as she smiled widely. Man this was an exciting moment for her.

"Loves you!? But he doesn't _love_ anything!"

"Hey," Inuyasha muttered.

"He does so, he loves me," Kagome said still excited.

"But I- Gar!" Kikyou shouted as she stormed off back outside, probably to concoct another plan.

The coupled stared after where she had left for a bit before Kagome turned to Inuyasha. "So, you don't think she's pretty or anything?"

"Please, Ki-ky-ou, kinky ho, _major_ turn off," Inuyasha said making Kagome laugh, and her laugh causing him to smile. _Man I love that sound! _He thought as listened to her beautiful laugh. Something broke through his listening, however.

"Demon! Demon in the village!"

Inuyasha and Kagome listened to the frightened villagers until something dawned upon them. "The head priestess isn't home!" they exclaimed together as they remembered Mrs. Higurashi leaving earlier that morning and heading off to another village. Inuyasha stood up quickly. "Looks like I'll be the one to save everyone!" Inuyasha shouted happily, as he went zipping out the door. Landing in front of the demon, Inuyasha clenched his claws and waited to find out what the problem was. "What is your business here?" Inuyasha asked the ogre-looking youkai.

The demon actually started laughing. "I've come here for lunch!"

The dog-hanyou growled as he got ready for the battle of a lifetime. He could sense the demonic aura coming from the demon before him, and he could tell this wasn't going to be an easy battle. "No you're not!" Inuyasha snarled.

The demon laughed again. "And who intends to stop me, eh? A pathetic half-breed like yourself?"

"I'd watch who you were calling pathetic, vermin!" Inuyasha spat as he went charging at the demon. "Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!" Inuyasha shouted as golden blades spout from his claws. Expecting gashes throughout the demon's skin, imagine Inuyasha's surprise when it rebounded off of the youkai's aura and came straight for him. He managed to dodge them for the most part, but the last one nicked him on the side and sent him flying.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome shouted as she went running to his side. "Inuyasha, are you alright?" she asked as she helped him up.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just a bit rusty,"

"But you're hurt," Kagome tried as she looked at the way his side was gushing blood.

"I'm fine," he said as he brushed her hand away and got back into a fighting position. "Lucky shot!"

"Luck had nothing to do with it," Kikyou muttered as she watched the battle with an arrow ready just in case. _Maybe if I'm lucky, the demon with kill the _half_-demon before I can come to the rescue,_ she thought cruelly as she watched Inuyasha go charging at the offending monster again.

Inuyasha jumped into the air and attempted a slice at the demon. The demon easily swatted him away, but did not kill him in his weak state. Inuyasha looked up at the demon waiting for it to make its finishing blow, but it just stood there. "What the…" Inuyasha muttered as the demon seemed to sway in pain. That half-demon's eyes widened as the wicked beast fell in half. One side went to the east and one side went to the west splattering poor Inuyasha with gallons of crimson blood. Moreover, standing in the middle of the two half also covered in blood was a young-looking man that looked like he could be over twenty. "Sesshomaru," Inuyasha recognized.

**And that's that. Okay, I have a goal. I am determined to have at least thirty chapters in this fanfiction, so if I seem to be having troubles or if I haven't updated in more than a week any ideas will be helpful. Though I will not use all of them, I will consider all of them and will be very grateful for them. So thank you for your cooperation, and let me know what you think so far. 'Til next time!**


	8. The true beast and new friends

Childhood Remix

Disclaimer: This is an "Inuyasha" fanfiction. I have not stolen the idea and I have not taken claim to the show. It has not now nor has it ever been mine. Enjoy! 

Chapter 8: The true beast and new friends…

"Hello little brother," the man said as he stood up straight.

"Sesshomaru," Inuyasha greeted with disgust.

"Foolish of you would allow such a weak demon to overpower you. Then again, what could a half-breed like you do?"

Inuyasha growled at the insinuation. "What is that supposed to mean!?"

Sesshomaru just chuckled darkly. "Isn't it obvious? You are a worthless hanyou, and you could succumb to nothing. Look at yourself, living in a human village. It is weakening you more than you can afford," Sesshomaru finished as he looked around. His eyes landed on Kagome and narrowed. He could smell his kid-brother's scent all over her, and that made him growl quietly. "Are you with that human child over there?" Sesshomaru asked his brother.

"Yeah, what of it?" Inuyasha growled.

The older youkai scoffed. "I refuse to let you taint the blood-line further. You would've done better to stay away from such vermin,"

"Vermin!?" Kagome shouted in anger.

"Yes," Sesshomaru replied so simply in such a cold voice she immediately back away. "I'll get rid of you before can hurt the already damaged blood that runs through you. And this will be the perfect time to test out my new sword," he replied as he pulled out a sword with a blue and white handle. "Tensaiga, from father's fang,"

"Father?" Inuyasha muttered in confusion.

"Yes, he entrusted the mighty sword to _me,_ jealous?"

Inuyasha thought about it for a moment. "Not in the least," he said finally. _Why would I be jealous, I never even knew him,_ Inuyasha thought as he stared at his brother's sword. _What did he mean by "fang"? I mean, how can you get a sword out of a measly old fang?_

Sesshomaru raised it above his head and was about to bring it down until Kagome jumped in front of him. Stopping for a mere second before throwing his poison claws toward her, she screamed and she went flying back as Inuyasha's eyes widened. There was an anger going through him that he didn't quite understand. He'd been angry before, but this was different, like his demon-blood was coursing faster. "Stay out of this woman," Sesshomaru said lowly.

"Why don't you _leave_ her out of this!?" Inuyasha snapped out in his rage.

"You dare to talk to me such?" Sesshomaru asked simply. "Foolish _half-breed_!" The youkai slashed his claws down faster than Inuyasha could see, and before he knew it, Sesshomaru flung him backwards, his blood mixing in with that of the slaughtered demon. He was breathing hard as he tried to stop the flooding blood coming out of his chest. The claws of his brother had come awfully close to his heart, but the hanyou refused to give up. He stood up shakily, but his brother had knocked him aside with his nails once more. Sesshomaru had cut deeper into the already open wound causing Inuyasha's heart to beat a little softer.

_I'm not going to last much longer like this,_ Inuyasha thought softly as he could feel his blood become thicker, and the scent of blood coming from Kagome was just making it flow faster. He looked over at her, saw the unconscious beauty, and started to see red.

Sesshomaru lifted his sword once again as he charged towards his brother. Stopping short, Sesshomaru took a deep whiff of the air. _His scent, why has his scent changed? It smells like mine or our father's…_ He thought before bringing the Tensaiga down hard, splitting Inuyasha right in half and sending him tumbling over a ledge. He landed outside a cave entrance as red turned to black and he was out cold.

Back on top the cliff, Sesshomaru smiled a small but wicked smile as he sheathed his new sword. He was puzzled at the change in his brother, but he wouldn't worry about it now that Inuyasha was dead.

***

"A boy? What happened to the poor lad I wonder. He has the ears of a beast, but he is still hurt, maybe I should bring him inside," a boy that looked around the same age as Inuyasha said as he lifted the hanyou and brought him into the cave for the night.

***

Blinking away the bleariness, Inuyasha struggled to sit up, but to no avail. He felt a sting in his chest, and he had a major headache. "Ugh, what happened to me?" he asked himself quietly. _That's weird; I thought Sesshomaru killed me…_

"Good, you're awake,"

"WHO'S THERE!?" Inuyasha screamed in terror as he jolted to his feet. Ignoring the pain, the hanyou tried to see through the darkness. Seeing nothing, he listened intently instead. Breathing… that was about all could hear.

"You're not going to hurt me, are you?" he heard a boy's voice sound and faced the direction it came from.

"Who are you!?"

"I'm the one that saved you," the boy said simply.

"If you saved me…" Inuyasha seemed to think for a moment. "…I won't harm you,"

"Great, what's your name?"

"Inuyasha, yours?"

"I'm-" he started, but a loud sound that came from outside cut off the boy before he could finish.

"What was that?" they both wondered at the time before the other boy went bolting out of the cave. Inuyasha would've followed, but he couldn't exactly move right then, so he just stayed put. It wasn't until he could sense a demon that he pushed past the pain and headed outside. In front of him was a snarling bat, humanoid demon. "What's going on out here?"

"You and your human buddy here are in my cave," the demon growled.

"Sorry, we'll just leave the-" Inuyasha started.

"No, we were here first," the young human boy said with a mischievous smirk.

Inuyasha turned to the man with wide eyes. _What the hell is that human doing!? This is a youkai for god's sake! _Inuyasha thought as he got a good look at the boy. He had black, curly hair and grey eyes, a handsome face, and was pretty tall. Nonetheless, whoever he was, he was suicidal.

"Well then, I'll just have to take it from you," the demon smirked as well.

"It wasn't me, Inuyasha over there said that he would gladly take anyone on for it," the human said as Inuyasha's mouth dropped.

The boy watched as malice tainted the demon's eyes. _Beautiful,_ he thought.

"Then I will fight _you_ for it," said the demon as he turned towards Inuyasha.

Inuyasha growled under his breath in frustration at the boy. _How dare he?_ Inuyasha thought as he tried to get in a fighting position. He winced and stood back up straight. _I'm too weak, how will I ever get through this battle with my life?_ He thought still as the demon prepared for the first move.

It came charging at the hanyou who jumped out of the way just in time. Whirling around, Inuyasha clenched his claws, ready to take on the demon no matter how much it hurt.

***

"Inuyasha!?" Kagome called as she looked around the village. She had bandages on her and she was limping, but she wasn't about to leave him out here all alone. Since she wasn't conscious for most of the battle, Kagome wasn't sure where to find him, but she had to keep looking.

"You're never going to find him," Kikyou said as she followed slowly behind her younger sister.

"Well maybe I would if _someone_ would help me!" Kagome snapped back in anger and frustration.

"Hey, don't look at me; I don't want to find the half-breed anyway,"

"Stop being so mean!"

"What? He's probably dead anyway," Kikyou muttered as Kagome stopped short.

"..No, he…he can't be. I mean, he wouldn't be. Who was that man anyway?"

"I don't know, but he looked a lot like him. Do you think they were related?"

"No, why would they try to hurt each other if they were related?"

"I don't know, grudge?"

"No grudge can be that strong,"

"I say we just go home, if he really wants to come back, he will,"

"But he could die!" Kagome argued.

"If he's so weak that one night will kill him, there's no saving him anyway,"

"Hey, did I ever tell you that you are _amazing_ at pep talks?"

"I'm just trying to make sure you know the cold-hard truth and don't get too excited,"

"Yeah well, I don't think I need your help in that department. Now then, if you don't mind, I'm going to keep looking, and if you're not going to help, then I'd appreciate it if you would leave,"

"Fine, stay out here in the humid night, see if I care," Kikyou replied before walking away.

_Oh Inuyasha, where could you have gotten to?_ Kagome asked herself in worry.

***

Inuyasha grunted as he hit the ground. Again. Nothing he did was working, he was just too weak. He was losing way too much blood with the demon throwing him to the ground so many times, and his vision was starting to become blurry.

"Is that all you've got pest?" the demon taunted as it got ready once more.

"Not even close," Inuyasha replied back as he tried to clear his head of thoughts of running away. _You're not a coward!_ He rubbed his eyes to get rid of the blurriness and ran straight toward the demon. "Iron R-!" before Inuyasha could even get out the attack, the demon had punched his claws straight through Inuyasha's gut. He stagger-breathed for a moment before the bat demon took his hand back and jumped away just in time to see Inuyasha fall to the ground.

A river of blood flooded out of him and soaked the grass to a damp mush. His eyes had gone blank, and he was trying to fight the darkness that was pulling him in.

It was odd. It was the same feeling he had when he was fighting his brother, he felt angry, and he could feel his blood thickening. He could feel what little flesh he had left to cover his bones start to pulsate as the pain started to recede. Eyes glowing red and bruise-like marks staining his face, Inuyasha sprung forward into action.

The bat demon barely had time to react as he felt the energy from the hanyou return. He tried to dodge out of the way, but soon Inuyasha had chopped into small pieces causing blood and bits of bone to scatter everywhere.

The boy watched from the shadows as the red from Inuyasha's kimono mixed with the red of the blood of the demon. Not sure how to respond, but excited by the strength this Inuyasha was showing, the boy stepped forward with a tree branch in hand. He snuck up behind Inuyasha and smacked the branch down hard causing the blood from his head to gush out of the wound. It looked like there had been a massacre, and there was hardly any peach color left to Inuyasha, just crimson.

Inuyasha slammed into the dirt in front of him. He was knocked out, and the other boy took that opportunity to take him back into the cave. Setting the hanyou down gently, the boy was surprised to see him already starting to come to. "Ugh, what…happened to me?" he croaked.

"You had some sort of transformation while fighting out there. It must feel amazing to have all that power at your fingertips, to be able to invoke fear into people, and watch the malice cover their loved ones' eyes. It must always be a beautiful sight," the boy said with a distant look.

"No, I hate it, and where do you get off telling that demon that I would fight him anyway!?" Inuyasha's voice cracked under the strain of his raised voice.

"I just wanted to see the pure anger that would have come out of it. It was gorgeous,"

_This guy's nuts!_ Inuyasha thought as he stared at the man in front of him. "But you almost had me killed! Just who do you think you are!?"

"Onigumo," the man answered simply.

**Okay, there's that chapter. Sorry it took so long to get out there, I had major writer's block for the fight scenes, but I hope it's up to the status quo. Before you all say, "He never met Onigumo!" I know, but he met Kagome when he was younger, meaning he stayed at Kikyou's village earlier, and Onigumo stayed near Kikyou's village in that cave, so this was when he first found it in my story. Alright, tell me what you think so far, and I'll try to update sooner next time. TTFN!**


	9. Assumptions led to a black pearl

Childhood Remix

Disclaimer: This is an "Inuyasha" fanfiction. I have not stolen the idea and I have not taken claim to the show. It has not now nor has it ever been mine. Enjoy! 

Chapter 9: Assumptions led to a black pearl…

_I'll show that little brat! How dare she yell at her elder sister!? _Kikyou thought as she stormed away from the spot where Kagome and she were looking for Inuyasha. _I'll find that stupid half-man on my own and then she'll owe me _big_ time! _Kikyou smirked as she continued to walk down the path. Her smirk faded when she felt a large demonic aura headed her way.

***

"Onigumo, eh? And just what the hell are you doing in this cave, hm?" Inuyasha asked as he stared at the boy in front of him.

"I enjoy taking things that aren't mine, and no village is willing to accept me. Besides, it's not so bad down here," the boy said with a small smirk. "You can see all the disasters going on below you," he finished as his smirk became larger.

Inuyasha's nose crinkled in disgust. "You sicken me; I should've killed you when I first came upon you,"

"I suppose you should have, but what do intend on doing about it no-?" A shrill scream in the distance cut off Onigumo. He and Inuyasha went running outside only to see a woman lying on the ground. _That woman! _Onigumo thought as Inuyasha realized what they were seeing.

It was Kikyou.

_***_

Kikyou turned around just in time to see a giant oni come barreling out of the brush. She reached for one of her many arrows and notched it quickly before letting it go with a bright gleam that purified part of the mythical being before her. Her stare was intense as she got another arrow ready. Also letting it loose with a purple light, she only missed by a hair. _Damn! I still have so far to go before I am a Shikon priestess!_ She thought as tried to grab for another arrow. The oni came running toward her with surprising speed, however, provoking her to take a side step backwards. This was to her dismay as her foot only hit partial land and she slip suddenly. Letting out a piercing scream, she tumbled from the ledge above her and the ground hit hard and fast as her world went black.

_So warm…is that…fire?_ Kikyou thought groggily as she tried to clear her head of the throbbing pain behind her eyes. _What happened? Oh yeah, that ogre…I fell, from that cliff…_ she struggled to think as the pulse in her head got louder and the pain more severe.

"Are you awake?" she heard in what seemed to be a far off place. Too far off to care. "Kikyou?" Now this got her attention, where was she and who knew her name? She opened her eyes against her will as she tried to focus. For some reason, she couldn't recognize the voice, and she was unable to sit up, never mind speak. "Kikyou!" she heard the voice yell. _Ow! Does he have to talk so lou- Inuyasha! I knew I recognized that voice!_ She fought against the fog that was threatening to take her over again.

"Mm?" she hummed in question to let him know that she was awake.

"Oh thank the Kami! You had me so worried for a moment! Are you alright?" Inuyasha asked trying to make his obvious worry unnoticeable.

Kikyou couldn't help the rough chuckle that came out of her throat. "Even though I despise you, you still find the feeling's not mutual," she stated with a cruel sort of amusement.

Inuyasha glared at Kikyou before standing up. "Onigumo, you watch the wench. I'll go get firewood and hunt down some food for her," Inuyasha stated stoically before bounding out into the forest.

Onigumo stared at Kikyou as an awkward silence filled the air. "Well?" the priestess asked after a while.

"Well," Onigumo replied simply.

With a roll of her eyes, Kikyou turned away from the young man. "Whatever," she shot out.

_This woman, her hair, her eyes, she's so beautiful. However, her eyes, they're so strong and proud. I bet they would look even more beautiful if fear and helplessness covered them. I could manage that without that dog here to ruin it for me. I'll have to work quickly, though, while she's still weak and he is still gone. _Onigumo thought as he looked at Kikyou with desire. He moved toward her and grabbed her shoulder, turning her toward him roughly.

"What the hell do you think you're-!?" Onigumo shoved his hand in front of her mouth to keep her from finishing her sentence.

"Be quiet bitch, I have use for you yet!" Onigumo laughed as he pushed her to the ground. She fought as hard as she could, but the fall had really done a number on her, and she couldn't escape from his grasp. He couldn't exactly hold her still at first, but, as she tossed and turned this way and that, eventually, he got her worn down to the point where he could easily hold her with one hand and tear at her garbs with the other. Onigumo barely had time to tear off her kimono before a very livid hanyou threw him across the cave, however.

"What the fuck is going on in here!?" Inuyasha snarled at the sick human in front of human.

"Kukuku, surprised? I'm more surprised at the fact that you could keep your hands to yourself. She is very desirable, and the look of fear she bestowed me with gave me shivers," Onigumo stated with a sickening smirk.

Inuyasha let out a dangerous growl spill from his throat as he went charging toward Onigumo. He threw him across the other way and landed right in front of him. That bandit pulled out a knife and lurched forward in order to smite Inuyasha, but the hanyou was too quick and dodged to the left. Onigumo close on his tail, Inuyasha grabbed a piece of wood from the almost dead fire he had originally went to get more firewood for, and threw it at the bandit. Onigumo turned away from the flame, but it caught a hold of the back of his clothes. Letting out a terrible shout of pain and throwing the kimono to the ground, he hissed in pain against the scorch mark on his back and glared and Inuyasha. "You'll pay for that!" he spat. "I can't believe I actually saved you!"

"Keh!" Inuyasha spat back. "And _I _can't believe that I didn't kill you!" he finished as he leapt forward again. He punched Onigumo square in the jaw before hitting the pressure point in the back of his neck hard to knock him out. Working efficiently, Inuyasha grabbed the now limp bandit by the scruff of his neck and looked at Kikyou. "Where should this swine go?" he asked as she tried to cover herself with her tattered shirt.

"Hm…somewhere far from the village, we don't need him getting loose in there," she said before thinking again. "Or perhaps inside the village?"

"Wha-?"

"We can turn him into the lord of the castle and have him locked away. That way, he can't harm others," Kikyou said with the wisdom everyone knew she possessed.

"Alright then, I'll take care of that and be right back, don't move,"

"Mhm," Kikyou agreed as Inuyasha went bolting off. She may not like the fact that her sister was getting involved with a half-demon, but she had to admit that he was loyal. _No pun intended_, she added on as an afterthought.

Before Kikyou could even find decent cover for herself, Inuyasha was back. "Now that that's taken care of, let's get something in your stomach and then head back," he said as he started another fir in place for the now burnt-out one. As he started adding kindling, he heard something behind him.

***

Kagome was still looking for Inuyasha when she heard a loud cry of pain in the distance. It didn't sound familiar, but she wanted to check it out anyway, just to be sure. She headed off quickly to the source of the sound and it was a while before she came across anything interesting. _A cave? I wonder how I never noticed that before,_ she thought as she started walking toward it. She could smell wood burning and hear the snapping of twigs, as she got closer. It wasn't until she got to the mouth of the cave that she felt the extreme anger and sadness. Kikyou and Inuyasha.

***

Inuyasha heard something behind him, and an awful foreboding filled him when he saw who it was. Kagome. _It's not what it looks like!_ He wanted to yell, but he knew she already thought what she thought. He was in a private place away from the village with Kikyou who didn't have a shirt on. It looked bad, and he didn't have time to explain before Kagome went running off blinded by tears. "Kagome!"

***

Sesshomaru walked down a path feeling accomplished. His half-breed brother was gone. There was no one else to taint his bloodline. He would use this sword fully and learn every power it had. After all, his beloved father, idiotic as he may have been, had been the one who had left it for him. He didn't show even recognition of the low class youkai that came in front of his path. He simply pulled out Tensaiga and slashed strait through it. He smirked, yes, he could quite get used to this sword. His smirk began to fade as he heard the heartbeat of the demon in front of him continue and stand as if nothing had happened. "Ha! You think you can hurt me with a sword of healing!?" it teased the demon lord. _Healing?_

***

Inuyasha ran after Kagome's scent as fast as his feet would carry him. He was _not _going to lose her over a misunderstanding like this. He knew it looked bad, but he didn't do anything, dammit!

Inuyasha was so busy in his thoughts, that he hadn't noticed the demon that was close on his trail until he was cut off from the path of his beloved's scent. Looking up, a large humanoid demon greeted Inuyasha. "What the hell do you want?" Inuyasha growled.

"Some dinner," the demon said.

"Keh, as if a weak youkai like you could defeat me!" Inuyasha said with a smug expression. _I'll have to finish him off quick, less I'll lose Kagome's trail,_ Inuyasha thought as he sized up his opponent. Nothing too bad, he observed a small youki and only a thin sword as a weapon. _Good, this'll be easy!_ He thought as he went charging head first into the battle ahead of him. Today hadn't been a good day, but he was sure glad to be fighting again. How he had missed it. Away in his musings, and thrown off by the large size, Inuyasha hadn't expected the demon to move so fast out of the way. He looked around and tried to find him, but had no luck. The youkai's youki was too small for him to sense anything, and he couldn't exactly see him either, not to mention the fact that the demon's scent was everywhere. He couldn't pinpoint it.

"Heh, heh," Inuyasha heard right before he saw the gleam of a sword for a split second before he felt shooting pain in his right eye. He let out a yelp as he fell to the ground. He wasn't the only thing he heard clatter to the ground, however. He looked up and saw a small black marble-looking object a few inches in front of him in a puddle of his blood. _What in the world?_

**Phew, that was an awful writer's block. Sorry it took so long to get out there, but I just couldn't think of what to happen next for the life of me. I was trying to go to bed one night, when I was like, "Oh my god, that's it!" but when I looked at my clock I realized it was two in the morning so I figured I'd write it after school that day. Then I forgot what I had had planned for the chapter for the first six periods of the day. When I finally remembered, I ended up not wanting to type it all, so that two days after getting through my writer's block I finally finished the chapter. So there's your explanation, I hope you all don't kill me, but I think the next chapter will be even longer coming out, but I'm done soccer now, so maybe not. Hm…I guess we'll find out. Alrighty then, leave your comments and I'll start thinking about the next chapter. 'Til next time!**


	10. A damed jewel and monk

Childhood Remix

Disclaimer: This is an "Inuyasha" fanfiction. I have not stolen the idea and I have not taken claim to the show. It has not now nor has it ever been mine. Enjoy!

Chapter 10: A damned jewel and monk…

Inuyasha stared at the little black orb in front of him through his good eye. "What in the-?"

"What the hell is this?" the demon asked staring at the object in front of him curiously before picking it up and biting down on it with one massive fang. A deep violet light came shining out from the object in question as it zapped the demon with white-hot intensity. Letting out a feral scream, the demon dropped the marble and stepped back swatting at the bolts of electricity swirling around him.

Inuyasha growled dangerously at the object. "Hey! I can handle myself, dammit!" he shouted as the marble just sat there innocently. Inuyasha huffed before turning back to the scared-shitless demon. "Despite this…_thing_-" Inuyasha glared at the marble "-our battle is not done yet," he finished as the demon stood.

"Damn straight," he said back in a panting, gruff voice. _Seems he's more hurt than I thought, _Inuyasha thought as he went bolting toward the demon.

***

Sesshomaru continued his tread as he thought.

"_Ha! You thought you could kill me with a sword of healing!?"_

_What could he mean? _Sesshomaru asked himself as he came to a clan of imps. "Riff-raff-" he scoffed "-You're in my way," he finished expecting them to move instantly. However, even with his mighty power towering over them, they stayed focused on whatever they had in front of them. Sighing, Sesshomaru forced his way through, killing whatever was in his path. Soon, he came to a strange youkai, the one they all seemed to be preoccupied with. Growling, he killed it right off the bat as another insignificant imp fell to the ground with a clatter. Then, he walked away.

_Oh my, what a beautiful creature, I must know who he is so I can thank him, _the imp thought as he turned to his clan. "You're all on your own now!" he called before running after the Taiyoukai. "Stop! Please! I must know your name!" the little green creature called as the chauvinistic demon didn't even slow.

_I must find the other sword. Always seeing, yet never seen, protected, but never known to its protector. _Sesshomaru thought as he came to a waterfall. Reaching inside, he pulled out a brown staff with two heads on it. _This should help me with my search. Yet, it will not allow me to use it. _Sesshomaru looked at the imp beside him. _Perhaps he could- _"You there," Sesshomaru spoke.

"Uh…yes?"

"Here-" he threw the staff at the little thing "-if you can use this, I will allow you to come with me," he finished.

"I will, but first. I must know your name!" he shouted.

"Name? My name is Sesshomaru," he stated as the imp bowed.

"Then it is a pleasure that I, Jaken, serve you, Lord Sesshomaru."

***

Kagome looked up from where she was crying. She could see something, something black, so impure it hurt. It was glowing far off somewhere. Somewhere far off…

Inuyasha crashed to the ground time after time as he tried to fight the incredibly strong demon. _What the fuck!? He should _not_ be this strong! _Inuyasha thought as the demon once again threw him to the ground. Standing up again, the hanyou charged before a mighty fist batted him aside.

"Blades of Blood!" Inuyasha called as his crimson-coated claws slashed out.

"You think that pathetic trick will work on me?" the demon taunted as he dodged almost all of the blades. Only one had done a single inkling of damage. That was all it took.

The demon shrieked as his shoulder bloodied and throttled his cocky attitude. The demon seemed to be getting weaker by the second, but Inuyasha focused all is attention on one thing, a black jewel that seemed to be glowing with hatred.

"Does every demon have a small, black marble inside them?" Inuyasha asked eyeing the one that came from his eye.

"Oh no! The Shikon no Tama!" the demon cried making a scramble for the glowing object.

"The…what?"

"Yes!" he heard a feminine voice call in victory. The two demons turned toward the source just in time to see a centipede demon charge out and take the jewel in its mouth.

"Oh no you don't!" Inuyasha shouted and he quickly slashed down the demon. "I don't know what that thing is, but there's no way I can let a demon have it if it's the reason mongo gigantic over there is weaker," Inuyasha said as he picked up the "Shikon no Tama."

"Return that to me!" the demon called as the centipede slowly started to piece together.

"No way in hell!" Inuyasha yelled as he looked at the peculiar object. He turned toward the centipede as it came back fully. She charged toward the hanyou and bit hard into his hand causing the jewel to fall from his grasp. "Shit," he muttered as he went diving for the thing half-blind… literally. He missed as Mistress Centipede snatched up the jewel. She swallowed, and before Inuyasha knew what was happening, she was shedding her skin and turned a somewhat glowing purple.

The hanyou nearly gagged on the sudden increase of demonic power the bug had. It still was pretty weak; however, it took Inuyasha by surprise. _What the fuck is this thing!?_ He thought in his mind as he locked glares with Mistress Centipede. He went charging forward as the bug youkai followed suit. He was about to crash head first into the thing when a sutra had flown out from behind. It hit the centipede in the middle of its forehead and zapped her fiercely.

"Now! Attack!" Inuyasha heard a man behind him shout. The hanyou stared at the demon in front of him blankly for a moment before clenching his claws and slicing her through at her weakened state.

"Good, now you might want to find the sacred jewel," Inuyasha heard the man say as he walked past. He looked around the same age, maybe a year or so older. He had violet eyes and dark hair. He was dressed in a black robe and carried a sacred aura around him.

He watched in amazement as the man walked over to the demon carcass and pull out the shining black jewel. Then he watched in even more amazement as it started to fade into a dull purple color.

"Dammit, I can't purify it completely…" the man muttered under his breath. Then, he turned to Inuyasha. "Hello, I'm Miyatsu* and I'm sorry to have taken so long to take action. It took me a moment to decipher the evil presence as opposed to the good presence. And you are?"

Inuyasha looked him up and down before answering, "Inuyasha."

"Nice to meet you then," Miyatsu said with a warm smile as he held out his hand. Inuyasha shook it warily before glancing down where the black jewel from his eye fell to. He walked over to it and picked it up.

"Strange lookin' thing…" he muttered before turning to Miyatsu. "So what is this Sikon no Tom- thingy?"

"Shikon no Tama, and it's a jewel that can increase the powers of any being that use it correctly. Also, it is rumored to give its owner one wish,"

"Like a genie?"

Miyatsu laughed lightly. "I guess you could think of it that way," he said. "Do you know anyone that would be able to purify this?"

"…Maybe…but I need to find her first. She's kinda mad at me at this moment…"

"Is she a miko?"

"Well, she's still in training, after all she's still only eleven… but I'd say she's a pretty good priestess. Her sister is too…"

"Oh, well then, we should be on our way to find her, shouldn't we?"

"We?"

"Yes, if a demon, good or bad, touches this jewel, it will become tainted. And that would be bad. Therefore, I, a monk, should come," he finished as he started walking toward a direction. "Well then, lead the way Inuyasha!" he cried happily. _I wonder what this lass looks like, _he thought as he followed the hanyou.

"So um… you're a monk?" Inuyasha asked trying to break the awkward silence that had fallen between them after a few minutes of walking.

"Yup." Miyatsu said back. And they twiddle their thumbs again… "So… you're a hanyou?" he asked back just as awkward as Inuyasha previous statement.

"Yup." Well this was getting them nowhere.

"So… um… do you live around here?"

"Well… kinda… you?"

"I travel."

"Oh."

"Yup."

_Well clearly this is working. Why the hell did he say that he was going to come along anyway. I feel as though he's following me because he doesn't trust me with that Shikon no Tom- thingy. Then again, I am demonic and I am half-blind… okay, so he has a point._

Inuyasha was about to start another bout of awkward talking when he lifted his nose to the air and inhaled deeply. _I know that scent!_ he shouted in his mind. _Kagome!_ He bolted forward and left Miyatsu in the dust.

"Kagome!" he shouted, however, he got no response. Inuyasha sighed. Oh course she wasn't going to answer him. I mean, she thought he cheated on her! …Wait… how come _he _wasn't mad!? I mean, why would she even think that!? _I've never done anything to betray her trust! …Except for that one time… and the time after that… well shit._

He sniffed the air again and smelt the salty-sweet scent tears. He followed the trail and it lead deep into the woods. Finally, he felt the basest of the scent. "Kagome?" he whispered.

Silence.

"Kagome, please, it's not what you think at all. See, your sister was attacked earlier before you came, and-"

"Don't lie."

"…What do you mean, I wasn-"

"Shut up. I don't want to hear it. I saw it. I saw what was going on in that cave, you two all alone and stuff like that. There were rumors going around the village that you two had been seen together. Alone."

"I don't know where those rumors came from, but-"

"Well, _obviously_ they were true! I saw you two with each other! And she didn't even have a shirt on!"

"Look, I know that looked bad, but if you'd actually listen-"

"Why should I!? You were obviously lying when you said that you love me-" Inuyasha's ire was starting to rise quickly. "-Because clearly you love my slut of a sister too! Or maybe you're just too horny to be faithful!"

Inuyasha growled lowly. He knew she was talking out of sadness and he could see that she was still crying through her anger. He was trying to keep his temper in check, but that was proving more difficult than he first thought. "Kagome, listen!" he barked.

"Humph." she snorted before crossing her arms and turning her head away from him.

"I don't know what is going through your head, but it wasn't like that. There was this guy that had been lusting her, and he had gotten her shirt off. I got rid of him, and when I got back, she was trying to make herself decent when I came back. I was about to give her my kosode, but that's when you walked in. I swear on my mother's grave that's what happened," Inuyasha explained quickly as his ears pressed against his skull.

Kagome's gasp was sharp and her eyes snapped open as her head whipped around. _He… he never even told me his mother died it hurts so much to talk about her. He loved her so much; if he's swearing on her grave… then he must be telling the truth. _"I'm sorry," she whispered so lightly that if he hadn't twitched his ears lightly, she would have thought he hadn't heard her.

"So… you believe me?" he asked hope shining in his amber pools.

"Yeah…I mean…I know how hard it is for you to speak about her," Kagome spoke softly still.

They locked eyes, and Inuyasha leaned in as Kagome's heart rate sped up and her eyes fluttered close. They were a mere breath apart and-

"You in here!?" Miyatsu shouted into the thicket.

Inuyasha and Kagome sighed in unison. "…Wait a minute. Who was-?" Kagome started.

"Long story."

"Oh, there you are. Oh, why hello there sexy," Miyatsu said wiggling his eyebrows at Kagome.

"Who is-?" Inuyasha's growl at the monk cut off the miko's question.

"This is the miko," Inuyasha answered in a monotone.

"Oh, then hello," he said as he took her hand and kissed it. "Well, would you be up to the task of purifying an object for me? It is very important…"

"I…guess…" Kagome dragged as she pulled her hand back to her side.

"Excellent! Then I'll explain things attaining to Shikon no Tama. Follow me if you will…" Miyatsu continued talking as Inuyasha heard a rustling in the trees. He looked around for a moment before shrugging and following after them.

_I'll get those two, Inuyasha, you're as good as dead. KuKuKu…_

*If you didn't know, Miyatsu is the name of Miroku's grandfather. He was introduced in volume 6 of the manga and in the second season of the anime.

**Okay! My word! I finally updated! Wow…okay, I know that it's pretty obvious who the guy at the end was, so I am not even going to ask you to guess who you think it was. Anyway, I really hope that I will update sooner next time… Yeah… well, 'til next time!**


	11. Shattered jewel equals shattered love

Childhood Remix

Disclaimer: This is an "Inuyasha" fanfiction. I have not stolen the idea and I have not taken claim to the show. It has not now nor has it ever been mine. Enjoy!

Chapter 11: Shattered jewel equals shattered love

"Wow, a priestess took her own soul out?" Kagome asked in bewilderment.

"Yes, Midoriko was a selfless person. She gave everything to save the world, and she thought that this happening would only affect her, and she didn't know that the Shikon no Tama would cause demonic power, or even human power to increase," Miyatsu explained to the couple.

"So, this thing, it actually causes more bad than good?" Inuyasha asked only half listening.

"Yes, though I have no idea what the black orb from your eye is…"

"Well… maybe Kikyou would know…"

Kagome snapped her eyes over to Inuyasha before snorting, folding her arms over her chest, and looking away.

"Or, maybe I know," they heard a deep, male voice state.

"Sesshomaru," Inuyasha snarled.

"Yes, little brother, I can assure you I _had _no idea what it was, but I have way to prove what it _might_ be," the youkai said as he walked into view.

"What the hell are you babbling about?" Inuyasha sneered.

"Move." Sesshomaru stepped forward and shoved Inuyasha making the hanyou lose his balance and drop both the Shikon no Tama and the black pearl. Inuyasha looked up just in time to see his elder brother picking them both up. "What is this?" Sesshomaru asked peering at the Shikon no Tama curiously.

"Waa!" Jaken shouted as he felt the Staff of Two Heads turn within his hands. "Wh-what is going on mi lord!" he asked in fright as it turned again, this time facing the Taiyoukai.

"Acting strange…" Sesshomaru thought aloud before snatching the staff from his minion's hand. He dropped both the gems to the ground and as he brought the staff closer to the black pearl, the staff seemed to warm and pulse. "So, there it is. The proof," the youkai said as he showed a small smile and his eyes glinted to Inuyasha. "Proof you could not figure out, half breed. Would like to come and see the man who died because of you?"

"…You're crazy." Inuyasha said matter-of-factly.

"Suit yourself. Jaken!" Sesshomaru called as he dropped the staff onto the small pearl and the head of the old man laughed wickedly. A deep purple light immediately enveloped the Taiyoukai, and in front of the group, a black portal formed. "Stay here or come, it does not matter which you choose, but the least you can do is pay respects to the man you killed," Sesshomaru spat in a monotone before stepping into the portal and disappearing before everyone's eyes.

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes at the portal. "Keh," he snorted before turning to walk away. That's when he noticed a certain girl missing. "Kago-?"

"Where are yougoing?" the voice behind him called. Once again, the hanyou faced the portal, only to see the young miko climbing into the abyss in front of them.

"Oi! Where are _you _going!" Inuyasha called before hastily following her. "Don't you have any idea what you're getting into!" Inuyasha yelled as he sped up in order to catch her.

"Not really, but for what I've seen, there's no way your brother can be up to any good," Kagome called back before letting out a startled cry. Inuyasha didn't have time to wonder before he was dropped airborne. "Oof," Inuyasha grunted as he hit hard against a bird of only bones.

"Wh-where are we?" Kagome asked from another bird.

"Haven't the slightest idea, why don't you tell me?" Inuyasha snapped.

"Why would I know?" his love asked incredulously.

"Oh? You mean you didn't know where this headed _before_ you went gallivanting off to Kami knows what! Really? Maybe that's why I didn't want you going!"

"You never _once_ said that you didn't want me going!"

"You didn't give me any time! Plus, it was certainly implied! Why don't you get your head out of the clouds and take a reality check! You're not safe everywhere in the world; you're not safe _anywhere_ in the world, so stop trying to put yourself in your high shoes, and actually think before you act!"

"Ha! What a thing to say coming from Mr. Fly-right-into-battle!"

"Well at least I don't stick my nose where it doesn't belong!"

"Well! If _that_ isn't the most absurd… listen here you ungrateful, self- !" Kagome's scream is what cut her off, the shock off being dropped off the bird that had so gratefully caught her in the first place keeping her from noticing the comfy-looking piece of bone that hit hard against her form. "Ow…" she muttered painfully before hearing a dull _thud!_ sounding off next to her. She turned to her right to see her splattered lover. "Humph! Serves you right!" she chided.

She awaited his snide comeback, but silence was all that filled the air. "…Whoa…" Inuyasha remarked as he finally saw what had caught them.

"What?" Kagome asked before following his gaze. Before her, was a large skeletal form of what appeared to be… _a dog? _she thought before looking back to her right. She looked pointedly at his ears.

"I… guess this must be… _him,_" Inuyasha stated, paying slim attention to the miko.

"_Him_? You sound like you've heard too many ghost stories," Kagome giggled.

"No, it's… really him," Inuyasha said a little louder before scrambling to his feet. "Father," he breathed.

"… _Father_? You're joking, right?"

The hanyou sent a steaming glare her way. "No. What else could this be?"

"Oh, I don't know, how about sasquatch? Sure looks big enough if you ask me…"

"No. This is father. This is he. It has to be him." _"Stay here or come, it does not matter which you choose, but the least you can do is pay respects to the man you killed,"_ Inuyasha could almost hear his brother speaking those same words in his head. "It's my fault…"

"What?"

Inuyasha glanced over at the miko beauty. "C'mon, let's go," he changed the subject as he helped her to her feet and kneeled down. "Get on my back; it'll be easier for you to get in there."

Kagome hesitated a moment before slowly climbing onto his back. Inuyasha immediately jumped into action… and straight into the mouth of the beast before them.

A few leaps later, and Inuyasha was face-to-face with his brother. "Ah, so you _did_ decide to ask for father's forgiveness," the elder youkai taunted.

"Ha!" Inuyasha spat. "You wish! Just what the hell are you here for anyway?" he sneered more than asked.

"You do not know? Hm, then you truly are blind."

"What was that, you two-faced son of a bitch?"

"Jealous?" Sesshomaru joked with a tension that unsettled Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha, maybe it's this?" Kagome called from behind the Taiyoukai.

Sesshomaru whirled around to see Kagome inspecting a piece of scrap metal stuck in a golden slab. He retained a growl from erupting, and thankfully his annoying pest of a brother did not catch the almost slip-up.

"What could Sesshomaru do with a sword like that? You could barely call it a sword the way it is!" Inuyasha called back as his scratchy voice echoed.

Sesshomaru let a small smirk show at his brother's ignorance. He did well to hide his burnt hand from Inuyasha, but it didn't really matter. The young, and weak, strength of the hanyou couldn't possibly do anything against the mighty fang.

"I don't know, but…" Kagome muttered to herself, though Inuyasha could still hear her. Sesshomaru watched as she put a single hand around the hilt and pulled. He snorted and was about to turn away before he heard a click that made him show a true emotion: surprise.

He swiveled back to his original position to see the young miko studying the sword still… only this time, _out_ of its golden sheath. _What the hell!_ Sesshomaru let the shock hide under a smirk.

"This Sesshomaru will not take lightly to the help of a mortal, however, help from the dead, is quite intriguing…" Sesshomaru said the preamble just jiffies before he was at Kagome's side. She squeaked and took a step back, putting the sword in front of her for protection. Sesshomaru chuckled darkly before wrenching the Tessaiga from her grip. "Foolish bitch," he muttered before shoving her hard out of the way.

Though Inuyasha could see the strange sword's power trying to harm his brother, he could see no reaction in the elder's eyes. The hanyou's eyes grew wide as the lanky sword in his brother's hand grew into a magnificent fang. He watched in pure astonishment as his brother laughed and wielded the object with pride. Inuyasha snapped out of his stupor and clenched his claws. "You'll pay for hurting Kagome like that," he sneered.

His brother, still wild with amusement and accomplishment, chuckled. "Yes, little brother, we'll fight, but not here. Come with me to the outside world, and we'll have our fight there." Then, without further word, Sesshomaru leapt from his father's grave.

Inuyasha waited a moment before bolting to Kagome's side. "Are you okay?" he asked, his voice dripping with angst.

Kagome stirred a bit as Inuyasha helped her into a sitting position. "Wh-where's Sesshomaru?" she asked as she steadied herself to a first crouching, the standing position. Her eyes were still foggy, but they had a spark to them that let Inuyasha know that she would, indeed, by fine.

"Outside. C'mon, we have to hurry, before the portal closes," the hanyou finished before helping Kagome onto his back. With a few great leaps, they were back on another bird and into the black abyss from which they came.

The two landed outside with a gentle thud that was much less damage making than the original fall. The portal above them shrunk into a marble shaped blob before falling back into Inuyasha's right eye. He blinked a few times before looking around. There, a few paces away, he saw his brother ogling at the new weapon in his possession. The hanyou noticed right away that the Taiyoukai was not actually holding the sword. Not only that, but he could clearly smell the elder brother's blood and the stench of burnt flesh.

"New sword a bit too much for you?" Inuyasha mocked.

"Nothing is too much for this Sesshomaru. Now then, get the girl out of the way, or face the fact that if she dies, it is not my fault."

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes before turning to Kagome. "Go. Hide. I don't want you getting caught up in this."

"No way," the miko began defiantly. "I'm not letting you fight this guy alone; you might really need me at some point. There's no way I'm going to hide like some frightened little girl!" she hissed.

"Don't you get it? You hiding would help me. It would give me one less thing to have to worry about, okay?" Inuyasha whispered back.

Kagome thought about without being too convinced.

"I grow impatient. Do you intend on keeping this Sesshomaru waiting any longer? I did not think so," Sesshomaru stated simply.

At that, Kagome sighed, her eyes still hard and defiant. "Fine, I'll stay hidden, but at the first sign of trouble, I'm coming out to help!" she said and then "humphed" before turning on her heels and stocking away. Inuyasha sighed thankfully and turned back to his brother.

"There. You didn't have to wait long. Now then, what is it you wanted to show me?" Inuyasha asked trying to buy himself more time. The power of his brother was increasing steadily and he was sure it had something to do with his new addition. He didn't like the aura around that thing, and he doubted he stood a chance. Well, if all else failed, he'd just have to give it his all and never give up. After all, Kagome's life was at stake!

"Nothing but the true power of the father we happen to share. A father so powerful he could've had anything in the entire world, but instead gave it all up for you and that foolish mortal mother of yours."

"Yeah, yeah, I got all that. Are you talking about that sword? Because it looks like it doesn't exactly like you."

"It is probably a spell father put on it, but nonetheless, it does not affect me and even if it did, I could still use it to defeat you. You, my dear, dear, brother, are about to be defeated by a sword that was supposedly yours!" the Taiyoukai growled out before slashing down the sparking fang. Before Inuyasha could blink, there was a streak of light cutting into him. It was so sharp; he didn't feel the pain before he did the blood. However, the pain did come, in searing bolts that matched the crimson of his blood draining from his body. The hanyou fell to his knees and desperately thought of a way to defeat his brother.

Nothing came.

He saw all of his life: the village, his mother dying, meeting Myouga, Kagome, Kikyou, all of it. All the way up to his fight with Mistress Centipede.

Mistress Centipede…

Inuyasha's eyes snapped open. _That's it!_ He frantically looked around before spotting the other black jewel he had found earlier that day. He scrambled for it as he heard his brother chuckle again.

"You're making this too easy, little brother," Sesshomaru derided before lifting Tessaiga once again.

Inuyasha picked the jewel up, squeezed his eyes shut, and swallowed the thing just as he saw that other demon do. The hanyou nearly spit it back up and it scraped down his throat, but the discomfort didn't last long. He felt surge after surge of power as he saw another slash from the sword his brother was interested in… and that was the last thing he remembered.

_Inuyasha's eyes opened. Blood red with blue irises. He looked past his purple stained cheeks to see that annoying demon raise that fucking sword again. Damn him if he was going to let that thing hit him again. This time he saw it, the swirl of red from him, and the swirl of indigo from his brother. Their auras crackled against one another to make a slice in the middle of the air. That was where the sword would cut. He moved before the youkai even had enough time to make the swing and easily dodged the flash attack this time. Inuyasha landed with a thud to the left of the youkai._

_It turned. Surprise crossed the thing's features before turning back to an emotionless countenance. The threatening beast went to strike again. Inuyasha dodged easily, but was clipped on the shoulder. _

_Blood. The smell was fresh. New. Delicious. No, no, Inuyasha was not a vampire. Delicious in a way that made him want to spill every drop from every living creature within radius._

_He _would _spill it all._

_The youkai smirked at the crimson blossom that bloomed against his tanned skin. Inuyasha hated that smirk. Needed to get rid of it. _Would_ get rid of it._

"_You are not yourself."_

_It speaks? The beast spoke to Inuyasha. Why couldn't he understand what it said? He knew the language, heard the words, but it didn't matter._

_His response was more growl than words._

"_I will not kill you unless you know who is killing you. Do you know who I am, half-breed?"_

_It spoke again. Inuyasha understood a few things in that sentence. Kill. Half-breed. But… what did those things mean? Nothing, Inuyasha decided._

_Another growl for a response._

"_Clearly not. I will come by another time when you are not using artificial strength."_

_The words just got longer, more complicated. How do you talk again? There was something he needed to do… kill? No. Something else. What was it? Does it matter? No. Not anymore. The only thing that mattered anymore was the beast that was going to die soon. But what was going on? It is turning away? Not from Inuyasha, it won't!_

_Another growl immersed. Growling. That's good. That he could understand, so why did the youkai not stop? Why does he keep moving away when they had yet to finish the battle? Inuyasha didn't know why, but it bothered him. Before he could blink, however, the beast was gone._

_Where would he get the blood he so desired to shed now?_

Sniff. _There! He could smell it all right. He growled and faced the direction the scent came from. Crouching in the corner. Another beast ready to attack. Inuyasha could tell it would harm him, because it was walking toward him, it was challenging him. _

"_Inuyasha…?" it called. More things he didn't understand. This beast's voice was different, softer, and more high-pitched._

_Why did he not know the strange mutterings she relayed? Inu…yasha? Was that his name? if so, how could this thing know it?_

Kagome.

_The thought came to him unwillingly. Where had that come from? What did it mean? Was that this thing's name? Nonetheless, he didn't like how this she-beast was making him feel._

_Die._

_She must die. He'd wait for her to come. Imitate her words and toy with her. Make her trust him._

"_Not… Inuyasha. Using… artificial strength," he muttered softly using only words he had heard others say. _

_Not sure of what he said, Inuyasha waited for her reaction. After he saw her expression soften, he was satisfied that he had conveyed the right message._

"_It's okay, we can fix that," she continued._

_More words. He did not like it. This was all so familiar, so why couldn't he remember? This thing must die. Then all his problems would go away. No more words. Just blood._

_Just as he went to raise a clawed hand against this thing called Kagome, he felt something sting against his back. Forget the pain. Move on. Kill her. Then he felt more than heard it crack. Something inside him shattered. All small black slivers of the artificial strength he had borrowed._

_The Shikon no Tama._

_He howled as the pieces flung themselves through his stomach, muscle, skin. Out into the open they flew, scattering in all different directions, leaving him in a bloody tatter of flesh. _

_Blood_.

"Kikyou!" Kagome called as she watched the massacre with tears in her eyes. She watched Inuyasha fall in a bloodied heap to the ground. She dragged her eyes away from the barely discernable hanyou to see her sister holding a bow. "What have you done!"

"He was using something wicked. No good could come out of it, so I had to shatter it," Kikyou explained in a monotone that conveyed just how little she cared about what shattering it did to the hanyou.

Kagome gave her sister a glare to smite as she crouched in front of her love. "Hang in there, Inuyasha, just hang in there!" she sobbed.

Though it was too late, the hanyou's world had already gone black.

**4:15 in the morning and I finally finished this thing. I had a strange epiphany of what I was going to write at, like, 3:00. Weird. Well anyway, thank you for not losing hope in me continuing. School's out now, so I should be able to continue more regularly. I hope I do anyway. Check out my other stories if you haven't already, and please review. 'Til next time!**


End file.
